Just Like Old Times
by LeeGrabs
Summary: "We need her, now more then ever" Jenny Lewis returns to the Anomaly Research Centre after three years away, her return comes as suspicions and concerns arise over Philip Burton's involvement in the ARC operation. Set post Series 4, AU after that. Written before the release of Series 5. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **This is a repost of one of my favorite stories I wrote, however there are a lot of changes which make it far different from the original. Hope you like and enjoy and why not leave a review and tell me what you think! This was written way back before the release of Series 5 so doesn't follow the storyline of the series.

Finally, I don't own Primeval or any other related media.

* * *

**Chapter One - Out of Retirement**

"_In other news, the Grosvenor Hotel in central London was today evacuated due to a bomb threat being reported around noon. Emergency services as well as military personnel were called to the scene, which led to a number of road closures as well as delays at London Victoria station, which is located next to the hotel. The threat turned out to be a hoax and police are now investigating the matter…" _James Lester muted the television in his office and let out a loud sigh, he knew what needed to happen, he just needed to get Philip bloody Burton to agree with him. He slowly rose from his office chair and made his way through the main Hub towards the conference room he knew the others were waiting were waiting for him.

He opened the door slowly and saw the large TV showing the news story he had just closed, he also saw the security footage from inside the Grosvenor Hotel playing on the laptop in front of the two men seated at the table. He walked into the room and sat down opposite them and looked at the grim faces of Philip Burton and Matt Anderson.

"We need her, now more than ever" Lester stated bluntly, watching as Burton rolled his eyes.

"As I said earlier when you made this statement James, I understand why you feel like this, but the P.R team we have normally does a very good job" Philip answered for what felt like the twentieth time, he picked up his glass of water and took a sip.

"If it wasn't for Jess, then this whole thing would have bloody been in the open" Lester argued, looking to Matt for support, the team leaser just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, there was a slight lapse, but I can assure you it won't happen again" Philip said, looking Lester in the eye. Lester glared at his co-worker; Lester knew he was right, why Philip couldn't see this, he would never know.

"Matt, what do you think?" Lester finally asked Matt, who looked as impassive as ever. Lester was hoping that the team leader would see sense and agree with him.

"I've read her files, she is very good" Matt replied, looking from Lester to Phillip to see the latter's reaction.

"Yes, thank you Matt" Philip argued as he glared at the Irishman, "but James, I thought it was agreed that there would be no more civilian operatives employed at the ARC. Now, I relaxed that when you decided to let Connor and Abby back on team, but the minister and myself will not allow it again. I mean it this time" Philip said firmly.

"Yes Philip, but she is not a civilian, she has basic firearms training. And her role on the team would not include field work. Her job would be to simply keep the press away from the team, and fix things if we lose our veil of secrecy. As director of the ARC operation, it is my choice who I may or may not employ" Lester said, he was getting frustrated with this.

"It's your choice for now James. Why don't we just see what the minist-" Philip began just as Lester stood up. Matt, seeing this could turn nasty decided to intervene.

"Look, what happened at the Grosvenor today nearly blew the ARC's secrecy thing. If James thinks that bringing her back will stop that from happening again, then I say we bring her back. She will be updated on the new rules and regulations, and will receive _advanced_ weapons training in case the situation ever arises where she has to use it. She managed to cover up a mammoth on the M25, in broad daylight, she must be good" Matt finished, hoping this conversation would just end.

"Fine, she can have the job. But it will be on your head should anything happen" Philip said standing up and leaving the office.

"So that's settled then, we bring her back" Lester said smugly, looking at the space that Philip had just vacated.

"Im looking forward to meeting her" Matt said "I've heard a lot about her from the others" he said, leaning back in the chair "Do you want to inform the team or shall I?" Matt asked Lester, who rose from his chair.

"I will, just so I can look like the good guy for a change" Lester answered before walking round the conference table and leaving the room.

As Lester walked into the main Hub of the Anomaly Research Centre followed by Matt, he noticed Jess and Abby sitting at the computer that made up the Anomaly Detection Device. Conner and Captain Becker were also in the Hub, working at one of the laptops at a workstation.

Lester cleared his throat and the four of them turned around to see Lester and Matt standing in front of the Lester's office, looking at the four of them.

"Right, now. After the fiasco at the Grosvenor today, it has been agreed that we are in dire need of a new PR team. Now, I know three of you will be happy with the decision we have made" Lester said, looking at the smiling faces of the three oldest team members.

"What…" Abby said.

"Do mean…" Conner asked.

"Really…" Becker mouthed.

"That's right. Jenny Lewis is coming out of retirement" Lester said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Past meets the Present**

* * *

On a quiet street in the small town of Walton On Thames, a woman was stood on the balcony of her top floor flat, leaning against the metal railing of the balcony, she watched as the world slowly passed her by. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she stepped back inside her flat and walked into the kitchen, deciding to make a cup of tea.

Just then, a sound by the front door startled her, swinging round with raised fists, she watched as two letters fell from the letterbox before landing on the rug below. Breathing slowly, she walked to the front door and picked the two letters up and paced back into the kitchen. Looking at them carefully, she opened them one by one. The first was a bill, while the second was an invitation to a function at Whitehall. Ripping the expensive paper it into two halves, she deposited the invitation in the bin and finished making her tea. Carefully holding the steaming mug in one hand, she slowly sat down on the plush sofa and placed the mug on the coffee table in front of her. She turned the television on and up flashed Sky News, which was showing the report of the bomb hoax in Central London yesterday. She then absent-mindedly turned to look at a picture on the bookshelf. It was her old team, and she missed them.

Jennifer Lewis had retired from the Anomaly Research Centre three years ago , and a day didn't go by when she didn't think about it. When she had first quit her role at the ARC, Jenny felt elated. After all, she had nearly died that day, and she knew she had had a lucky escape given the fact that many of the ARC employees rarely got to draw their pensions. Jenny sat back on the sofa and closed her eyes, remembering the day her former exciting life ended.

As soon Jenny had got back to her flat, and enjoyed a nice soak in the bath, she was straight on the internet and booked herself a Caribbean Cruise. The next day she packed a suitcase and left her old life behind. While Jenny was on the cruise ship, she enjoyed the feeling of being able to relax without fear of a something-a-saurus trying to eat her, but as she lay on the deck chair, watching the handsome waiters giving out drinks, all she could think about was the ARC. Were the team okay, how were they doing without her? And these thoughts lasted the entire month she was on the cruise; she couldn't stop thinking about the team.

There was Abby Maitland; Jenny always respected the way she was with the creatures, the way she handled them and always tried to get them home through the anomalies – even if they were trying to eat her.

Connor Temple, the computer wizard of the ARC. Jenny used to think he was just a geek, who was good with gadgets. But as Jenny got to know, she saw the way the he matured and turned from a boy into a man.

Sarah and Becker, the newest recruits to the ARC. She admired Captain Becker's determination to protect the rather reckless team, risking his life to safe each and every one of them. And Sarah Page, the Egyptologist who had seen the damage and heartache the anomalies and creatures cause first hand. And now she was an active member on the team. She knew the team were in good hands with ex-police officer Danny Quinn taking over her role as team leader.

Another person she missed was James Lester, her old boss. Jenny had never seen a man with so many suits, he may have had a sarcastic and uncaring exterior, but on the inside, Jenny knew he actually did care about his team.

And Nick Cutter. She wasn't really sure how she felt about Cutter, even now. The professor had died years ago, yet Jenny still thought about him everyday. At first, she thought he was barking mad, with all his babble about Claudia Brown. But eventually, he grew on her, she forgot about this Claudia woman he confused her with, until the ARC fire. When Cutter was killed by his deranged wife Helen, it was Jenny who had been handed Cutters personal effects due to the fact he had no other family. In the box, Jenny had found a picture of him and her. Except it wasn't her, it was Claudia Brown. And in that moment, Jenny's world fell apart.

But now, three years on, she moved on with her life, she was finally seeing a future for herself. She had a new job, working for a Public Relations company; she had a new set of friends, and was even seeing someone. Jenny knew she would never forget about the ARC, and she didn't want to either. It had been such a huge part of her life, and it would always be.

Suddenly, the shrill ringing of the doorbell bought her out of her thoughts, she slowly stood up from the sofa and walked towards the front door, not knowing her past was about to come crashing into her present.

* * *

The following day after Lester had told the ARC team about the hopeful return of Jenny Lewis to the Anomaly Research Centre, the four core members were in bright and early that morning. Connor and Jess and had been sat round the computer system that made the ADD. They had been trying to find a positive I.D match on Jenny, but since she had left the ARC, it seemed she had kept a rather low profile.

"Jess, have you put in the right details?" Connor asked her.

"Of course I have, I pulled up the details from her-" but she was interrupted by Connor and Becker, who had been walking through the Hub towards the ADD.

"-file" they said, grinning at each other.

"Yes, from her file. Im gonna stop this you know, your making me out to be a stalker" she said to the two of them, they both laughed at her and turned back to the computer screens.

"How hard can it be to find our old teammate?" Becker said, looking at Conner.

Connor shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, it has been three years I guess since she left. I know me and Abby haven't seen since we got stuck in the Cretaceous though, what about you Becker?" Connor asked the solider, who just shook his head.

"Wait, does she know about…Sarah?" Connor asked quietly, he saw the expression on Becker's face change as he shook his head. Jess covered Becker's hand and squeezed it, just as the AAD made a noise. Jess turned again to face it and smiled.

"I found her" Jess smiled at the two men on either side of her.

"Are you sure?" Connor said, just as Abby came walking thought the doors into the Hub.

"As sure as I can be, all her details match" Jess said.

"Right, what's the address?" Becker said, standing up and putting his jacket on.

"18 Charles House, Walton on Thames" Jess recited as Connor scribbled it on a piece of paper "It's about fourteen miles from here".

"Thanks Jess, you going to come with us?" Becker asked her.

"Best not, someone should stay at the ARC, just in case of an anomaly" Jess replied, smiling at the captain. Connor and Becker stood up and walked towards the doors. Abby had grabbed her jacket and was already there.

"And where do you lot think you're going?" a voice said loudly, the three of them turned and saw Lester standing there, arms crossed looking at them.

"We found Jenny's details, were going there" Abby explained.

"Oh…" Lester said "Let me guess, you just going to bring her here?" he said.

"Well yeah" Connor said, looking at his boss. Lester studied his employees closely, debating whether he should be sending these monkeys or whether he should go personally.

"So, can we go?" Connor asked, bringing Lester out of his musings.

"Yes fine, call when you've persuaded her" Lester replied as he turned around curtly and walking into his office.

"Good luck guys" Jess called giving them a thumbs up, she then watched as they left the Hub and disappeared from view.

* * *

An hour later, Becker was driving his black Ford Fiesta down Mayfield Road; Abby was sat in the front giving Becker directions as the captain hadn't trusted Connor with the satnav.

"It should just be on the right past these shops…there" Abby said, pointing towards a new block of flats. Becker slowed the car down and drove into a car park in-between the two blocks. The three of them got out of the Fiesta and walked towards the entrance of the apartment block. Connor was about to push the buzzer for number 18 when someone came out of the heavy security door. Becker grabbed it before it shut and the three of them stepped inside. They walked through the corridor and towards the lift. Becker pressed the button and they waited for the lift to come.

"Do you think she'll be in" Connor asked the others.

"Ah…" Becker hadn't really thought that, would they hang around or just head back to the ARC.

"We'll just around wait if she's not" Abby said to them answering Becker's unasked question. The lift beeped and the metal doors slid open allowing the group to step inside, the doors shut behind them and the lift slowly started going upwards. Once they had reached the fourth floor, the doors opened and Abby led the way, in front of them there was a door. She pushed it open and there was another door in front of them. Tentatively, she pressed the doorbell to number 18 and waited. From the other side, they could hear footsteps come towards the door, the three waited nervously, not entirely sure of the welcome they were going to receive.

* * *

**A/N** - That's it for now, going to try and do weekly updates!

D :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think about the next two chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Suspicious Minds**

* * *

Matt walked through the ARC and towards the printer room on B corridor, he had received a rather cryptic text message from Lester not long after the others had left to persuade Jenny Lewis to return to the ARC. As he walked, he fingered the data recorder in his pocket, he knew he needed to time this perfectly. He finally reached the printer room, he knocked and stepped inside. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, he switched the data recorder off.

He found Lester sitting behind the desk, bent over a pile of papers looking a little ruffled.

"Lester" Matt said, as he shut the door.

"Well don't just stand there, take a seat" Lester said, putting down his pen and looking at the team leader with a stern look.

"Did you do as I asked?" Lester asked as he leant back in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Yes, the CCTV camera is down, our Jess isn't the only who can hack you know" Matt said, looking at the now disabled CCTV camera in the corner of the room.

"Good job, I'm sure I don't want to know where you learnt how" Lester replied, one thing Matt noticed though was there was no sarcasm in his voice, in fact, Matt thought, he sounded worried.

"I told Jess to meet us in here, she might be able to help you with this. What are you going to if Burton finds out your investigating him and Prospero" Matt said.

"I don't care; I just want to know what Burton game is. What is he playing at?" Lester said, Matt could hear the venom in his voice.

"Im not sure Lester. But whatever it is, were going to have to find out, especially if the ARC is compromised" Matt replied, looking around the small room.

"Something's going on, there is something not right" Lester said "I mean, all of his secrets phone calls and meetings. And why has he got the minister wrapped round his finger. What is he planning?" he finished, giving Matt a long, hard searching look.

Suddenly, Matt got a weird feeling. If Lester was noticing this about Burton, could he possibly know about Matt's mission? Matt was about to say something when the door burst open. In walked Jess, who was holding a huge pile of papers in front of her.

"Jess, you got the papers I asked for?" Matt said, waiting for the door to fully shut, once he heard the air-tight doors fully close, he stood up and gave Jess his seat.

"Thanks Matt, all the files are here, they just need you signature" Jess replied.

"Jess, once we are done here, can you take them to my office and leave them on the desk. Now, Lester and I need to talk to you. Before we go on, I need you to promise me something" Matt said, knelling down to Jess's level.

Jess looked at the two of them with a suspicious look before replying.

"Go on?" Jess said.

"We need your help" Lester said, bluntly. This took Jess by surprise, where was Lester's sarcasm?

"Okay, this is going to sound far-fetched. And what I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room, okay?" Matt said quietly.

"I promise" Jess said, knowing that she would be telling at least Becker once she saw him next. As if reading her mind, Matt said "Not even Becker"

Jess was about to argue but could sense the seriousness of the situation, so just gave Matt a small nod.

"I need you to hack into Burtons private files" Matt stated bluntly. Jess just looked Matt in the eye, trying to see if he was joking or not, but the man remained expressionless.

"Why?" Jess answered simply, Matt was about to answer but Lester beat him to it.

"Because that man is up to something; he is using the ARC as a cover for what he's planning. We need to access his private files and find out what's in there, this is a matter of not only the ARC's security, but the nations" Lester said, making it sound all rather dramatic.

Jess laughed "You're joking" she said, and then she saw the serious look on the two men's faces "Your not joking, but why…what makes you think this?" Jess asked.

"Jess, I'll explain that later, right now, I need to know whether you'll be able to hack into his private files." Matt said, rather impatiently.

"Well, I don't know, I'd need to have Level One security clearance. And even if I had that, I would need to break through all of the firewalls and then access the main sever. All without him knowing, and if he did find out. I'd be dead" Jess said, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Well, what if I got you Level One clearance, reckon you could crack the firewalls?" Matt asked, leaning forward as he said it.

"Well theoretically yes, but even if I did agree to this crazy plan, it would be impossible" Jess answered bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked her.

"Well, the only way I could even do it is from the ARC, specifically from the ADD system. And that's in the Hub, remember, and all the CCTV cameras in that room face the ADD. Plus, every person in the ARC will be able see what I'm doing" Jess replied.

"Couldn't you just do it from home?" Lester asked her.

Jess shook her head "I'd need to Philip clear the ADD system being downloaded onto an ARC laptop, and he'd ask why. It has to be done from the ARC" Matt closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his head trying to think of solution. Suddenly, his head shot up.

"Okay, how about we find a way to get you a laptop with the ADD system on it, then we set you up in the one of the storage rooms down in the lower levels. Then you'll be able to slip down there and work while still being in the building if there's a callout" Matt said, looking at Lester to gauge his reaction.

"You're actually being serious aren't you?" Jess said, not believing what they were saying.

"You'll do it?" Lester said.

Jess nodded "I'll need help, someone to watch while im down in the basement"

"Whatever you want, I'll sort it" Matt said, just then, the printer in the corner whirled into life, then office door opened and in walked Philip.

"What…?" he said simply as he walked in.

"So, I'll need all those files by the end of the week. Make sure you get it done" Lester said, standing up, and walking to the door "Philip" he said and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hope your enjoying it, its all really going to kick off over the next chapters so stick with it!**

**I don't own Primeval or any other related material.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Understanding**

* * *

As the front door opened, the sight that met Jenny made her heart almost skip a beat. How, after all this time, could the people she had been thinking about not moments before, be here now.

"Jenny" was all she heard before Abby wrapped her arms around her. Once Abby let her go, Becker stepped forward, holding out his hand "Good to see you Jenny" Jenny ignored the hand and pulled Becker into a hug. He patted her on the back, once she let him go, he smiled.

"Connor" she smiled happily. Conner stepped into her embrace and hugged her, and suddenly, Jenny felt very at peace.

As Connor finally released Jenny, she said "But, what are you…how did you…?" Jenny stumbled before doing a rather good goldfish expression.

"Can we come in?" Abby asked.

"Sure, can I get you a tea or coffee?" Jenny asked the three of them as they stepped into her flat. "Coffee please" the three of them chorused as she led them into the living room. Abby sat on the sofa Jenny had just vacated while Becker and Connor squeezed onto the two seat sofa.

"I can't believe your here, It's been three years. I wasn't even sure if you were…well, still around" Jenny said, beaming at her three former team members.

"We just thought we'd drop by, we were in the area" Abby replied to her, and Jenny knew that was a lie, but she wasn't going to call Abby out on it.

"Do you still have your coffee the same" Jenny asked them, just as the kettle whistled.

"Please" the three of them said.

Jenny bustled around in the kitchen for a few moments before bringing four steaming mugs over to the sofas; she placed them on the coffee table and gave them out.

"It's so good to see you guys" Jenny said, looking at the three of them, they all still looked the same and yet they looked so different. Becker's hair was a little shorter then it had been the last time she saw him and he had a light layer of stubble on his cheeks and chin. Conner had grown his hair long again, it suited him, although, there was something different about his eyes though, they looked older some how. However it was Abby who had changed the most in three years since she has seen her. Her blond hair was up in a pony tail, something Jenny had never seen before, and she had a totally different look about her.

"It's good to see you as well" Connor said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"So, how are things? What have you guys been up too?" Jenny asked them, trying to break the ice.

"You know same old really. Saving the world, that sort of thing" Becker laughed.

Suddenly, Jenny realised something.

"So where's Sarah, and Danny, thought they would have come along to visit me" Jenny said, smiling, but as she saw the others faces drop, even before they said anything, she knew something was wrong. The others didn't speak; Abby just looked over at Conner, while Becker just stared out the window.

"What's happened Abby?" Jenny asked, Abby opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything, she just nodded at Conner.

"Come on action man. Come out to the balcony with me, I bet the vie looks great" Conner said, standing up, holding his mug.

This threw Jenny slightly, why were they going outside, what was going on?

"Okay mate, you going to be okay Abby?" the captain asked, waiting for Abby's nod before standing up and walking towards the balcony door, Jenny looked at Connor, who just shrugged his shoulders and followed Becker out. There was an awkward silence between Jenny and Abby. Each not sure what to say, it was Jenny who started the conversation.

"Abby, your really worrying me now, what's going on? Where are they?" Jenny then noticed as Abby's eyes filled with tears as she began to speak.

"Jenny, Sarah's dead and Danny's lost somewhere in time" Abby said.

Jenny felt like the carpet had been pulled from under her feet, she hadn't really taken in what Abby had just said.

"What?" she said weakly.

"I'm so sorry Jenny, Sarah two years ago-" Abby began, but Jenny interrupted her.

"When...how..." Jenny asked simply, she could her heart beating faster, and she wasn't sure she could handle what was coming next.

"It's a rather complicated story" Abby said.

"Please. What's happened Abby" Jenny replied, turning to face Abby.

"It happened about a year ago. It all started at the ARC, Helen came back. It turned out she hadn't finished meddling with us. We had an anomaly callout at a campsite, a herd of creatures came through, and we managed to herd them back to the anomaly. But before we could get them all back through, the anomaly closed, leaving some behind, they charged towards a campsite packed full of people" Abby said, remembering back to the day everything changed.

"Anyway, Danny had this woman with him, her name was Eve, apparently she was from the future, she had this device that could open and close anomalies, and she opened one right in front of us and sent the creature's home. She then told us she needed to get to the ARC to see Lester. Danny and I took her back and it turned out she was Christine Johnson's prisoner. Danny had broke into her headquarters and kidnapped her-"

"He what?" Jenny exclaimed, although hardly surprised by the former police officers' actions, he was as reckless as Nick.

Abby nodded "That's only the beginning, it turned this Eve woman was actually Helen, and she had this weird device that changed her face. None of us recognized her. So she took Johnson hostage and fled with the artifact. We chased her to Johnson's headquarters, and the two of them went through an anomaly back to the future, on the other side, Johnson was killed by a Future Predator. So Danny made a decision- the five of us- he, Connor, Becker, Sarah and myself were going after Helen. We knew there was an anomaly that led to the same future and we headed there. As we were about to go through the anomaly, another one opened back at Johnsons H.Q. Danny decided Becker and Sarah were to go back there and deal with it, while me, Conner and Danny headed after Helen. We headed through the anomaly and eventually found ourselves in the ARC-"

"The ARC? You mean the ARC, ARC?" Jenny asked.

"It was the future version of it. In the future, the whole of mankind is wiped out, everything was destroyed. The building was empty, we found Helen in there, and she was using this strange machine. It turned out that the artifact was a device that, with this machine, could open any anomaly to any time period. Helen had this plan; she was going to kill the first humans, so that mankind would never become what we are now. She believed that it was our fault what happened to mankind, and she was going to stop it" Abby took a deep breath.

"What a demented bitch" Jenny sighed.

"It gets worse. She went through an anomaly into the Cretaceous" suddenly, Abby stopped talking as a tear slid town her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay" Jenny said as she slid next to Abby and wrapped an arm round her shoulder, the only time Jenny had seen Abby like this was when Stephen Hart and Cutter had died.

"We followed her, but as soon as we got through the other side, we were attacked a group of raptors. They chased us up a tree, Danny decided to use a stun grenade on them, but Connor was injured, he hurt his ankle after he fell out the tree. We couldn't move him, so Connor and i stayed in the Cretaceous while Danny chased after Helen. That was the last time we saw him" Abby said to her.

Jenny couldn't believe it. If the last time they had seen Danny was two and half years ago, in the distant past, how could he possibly be alive now she thought to herself.

"How did you and Connor make it home?" Jenny asked her.

"We were stuck in the Cretaceous for a year, an entire year. The anomaly had closed behind us, and we had no other way of getting home. But a year later, Connor found the device Helen used to create the anomalies. He got it working and we opened an anomaly. We weren't sure were it was going to take us, but we went through it. It bought us home; we ended up bumping into the Becker and the ARC team. Then he bought us to the new ARC" Abby finished.

Jenny looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"The new ARC?" Jenny said.

"After the disaster of what was our last mission" Abby began "There was only Becker and Sarah left. From what Becker's told us, they were struggling to run the ARC without us. Then, the minister decided that the three of us were too important to be stranded in time. So Becker was to lead a rescue mission to find us, this failed, so two more were arranged, but they all failed. When they went into the future, most of Becker's' men were wiped out by the predators. It was the forth and final mission that finished the ARC. Becker and Sarah had found out what Helens plan was from her diary, so they went to the future. They found the ruins of the future ARC and the computer Helen had used to make anomalies, but before they could investigate this, the two of them were attacked. Sarah was injured by a predator. Becker got the two of them back to the present, but Sarah died of her injuries. The ARC was suspended while an investigation was held. Eventually, it was decided that the ARC was to be rebuilt, and made into a part private/part public organisation. The public part was bought by Phillip Burton; he's a multi billionaire scientist. A new team was formed, and they carried on the project without us" Abby finished rather bitterly.

By now, Jenny had tears sliding down her own cheeks. How hard had this whole thing been on the remaining team members? Suddenly, something clicked into place in Jenny's mind.

"You guys didn't come for a catch up, did you?" Jenny said as she wiped the wetness from her eyes.

Abby shook her head "We need you. Come back to the ARC"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who has read this, two more chapters today! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Just Like Old Times**

Connor and Becker were standing on balcony of Jenny Lewis' apartment; the sun was shining down on them. The two men just stood and watched the world go by, and in that moment, Connor felt a small pang of guilt in his gut as he looked through the glass and realised that Abby was probably explaining everything to Jenny. As if Becker had read his mind, he said to Connor.

"She'll be okay. Abby's strong" Becker said, leaning against the railing and giving Connor a searching look.

"I know. It's just…" Conner finished pathetically.

"I know" Becker repeated and the two fell into acomfortable silence as they stood on the balcony, the sun in the sky beaming down on them.

"So, what's going on between you and Jess then?" Connor asked the captain breaking the peace between them.

Becker was slightly thrown by this question and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Nothing…" the captain replied, but when Connor gave him a look, he repeated "Honestly, nothing. We are just friends" the captain answered shyly, looking way from and back out over the balcony.

"Sure" Connor grinned, and Becker turned back to face the computer geek.

"Look, Jess is a very nice girl, but she would never go for a guy like me. I'm just to…" Becker started, but Connor interrupted him "Serious, boring, emotionally retarded…"

"Alright Connor, you've made your point" Becker said, slightly irritated.

"Look mate, here's some advice. She obviously likes you, just go for it mate" Connor announced, surprising Becker with his forward attitude to the captains love life.

"Since when did you become Cupid?" Becker asked him, grinning. Connor debated his answer.

"A year stuck in the Cretaceous changes the way you look at life" Connor said, after that, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So… how about you and Abby?" Becker asked him.

"Were good" Connor said "Actually, do you know what; me and Abby were chatting last night. I think we need a night out. All of us" Connor said.

Becker nodded "Sounds good"

The two of them stood on the balcony for another fifteen minutes, talking about all sorts, their lives outside the ARC, new films they both wanted to see in the cinema, and they agreed they would see the latest X-Men film at the weekend. Then, Connor saw Abby stand up and walk towards the glass balcony doors before opening them.

"Come on" she said to him and Becker. The two of them followed Abby back into the flat.

"Where's Jenny?" Becker asked.

They heard a muffled shout "Be there in minute" they heard from down the corridor.

"How'd it go?" Connor whispered to Abby, but Abby just shrugged her shoulders.

Just then, they saw Jenny walk into the front room. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse; she had also let her hair down. She looked more like the Jenny that had left the ARC all those years ago.

"Right, lets go" she said to the three of them. Connor and Becker smiled at her.

"You mean…?" Connor began.

Jenny smiled.

"Yep, I'm coming back" she said to them.

"Lester is going to be so pleased" Becker said.

"I really have missed it, the running, and the screaming…the running" Jenny said, grinning "There is still running isn't there?" she asked them.

They smiled "Yes Jenny, there is still running" Connor said to her.

"Good, because since I left, the pounds have been piling on" Jenny said, laughing.

"Well, it doesn't look like it" Becker said awkwardly.

Jenny smiled at him "Thank you Becker" she said to him.

"We should go" Connor said, looking from Jenny to Becker.

"That was a compliment wasn't it?" Becker whispered to Connor as they walked down the corridor, Connor just nodded at him. The four of them left the flat, Jenny locked the door behind them and they all got into the lift.

"So where is the new ARC then?" Jenny asked the three of them.

"It's just outside London, about, about fourteen miles from here. Bit of a trek to get to then the old ARC, but it is an amazing facility" Connor said just as the lift doors pinged opened, the four of them got out and walked down the corridor.

"Right, do you want to come with us Jenny or…?" Becker asked her.

"I think I'll take my car if that's okay, I'll follow you guys though" Jenny said.

"Jenny, I think I'll come with you, and then you have some company" Abby said.

"Right, we'll see you there" Jenny said, and together, she and Abby walked towards the car park, Connor and Becker walked towards the black Ford fiesta and got in.

"I'm glad she's coming back" Connor said as Becker revved up the car engine.

xxxxx

An hour and a half later, the two cars were pulling into the ARC's underground car park. They were met by two of the ARC's Special Forces soldiers. They let the four of them through the heavy security doors and they followed the corridor down to the main desk. Connor, Abby and Becker swiped their Ident bracelets on the panel and held the door open for Jenny.

"Wow, there new. I haven't seen anything like this before" she said, taking Abby's wrist and looking at the silver bracelet.

"They were introduced so we don't have anymore incidents with intruders-" and by this, Jenny knew Abby was referring to Helen Cutter "- it matches a reading of your skin sample, you scan the doors to get in and it won't work for anyone else if you lose it" she finished as they scanned themselves through another set of doors.

"Down this corridor we have the offices and research labs, there's the medical wing" Abby said as they walked down the corridor, the four of them didn't bump into anyone else as they walked through the ARC.

Jenny couldn't really take it all in. The old ARC building had been an impressive facility, but this was like an upgrade. Looking into the offices and labs as they walked by, she could see the amount of technology inside them. Finally they made their way to the final set of air locked doors, they whooshed open and the group stepped into the ARC's main Hub.

Jenny saw some scientists working at the computers along the side of the wall. In the middle of the room was a huge computer that looked like the ADD from the old ARC.

"Oh wow…" was all Jenny could say, before Lester and Philip walked out of the office that over looked the Main Hub.

"I must say, I thought you would have been harder to persuade" Lester said as he saw Jenny standing with the others, a small smile on his face.

"Well James, you know me, never been one for a normal life" Jenny said, walking towards Lester and pulling him into a hug. He patted her on the back before saying

"Right, you can let go now or I'll have security remove you from the building" Lester said to her.

Jenny let go and turned to Philip.

"Jennifer Lewis" she said, holding out her hand.

"Philip Burton, co-owner of the ARC and the ARC operation" Philip said, extending his hand, she shook it before stepping back.

"So James, where do you want me then?" she asked him.

"Well, if you would like to step inside, myself and Philip will debrief you on the new operation" Lester said, turning around and stepping into the office, Philip and Jenny followed him inside and the doors sealed themselves behind them.

xxxxx

The meeting lasted an hour, and when Jenny emerged from the office, she looked slightly flustered. Jess, who hadn't seen the teams return, had been hovering by the ADD waiting for her to finish. Connor, Abby and Becker were no where to be seen.

Jenny noticed the young woman standing by the big super-computer, she made to move towards her, but before she could, the young woman was walking towards her.

"You must be Jenny. My names Jess, Jessica Parker, but you can call me Jess. It's so great to finally meet, I've heard so much about you, and I've read your file, you're an amazing PR" Jess said, all in one breath. Jenny was a little taken back from the amount of enthusiasm in this tiny person, but she gave a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Jess, so what do you do here exactly?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I'm the field coordinator. I monitor the ADD-" Jess replied, pointing to the big computer behind her.

"Wait?" Jenny asked her "That's the ADD?" she said, taking a step towards it.

"Yes, it's received a bit of an upgrade since you last saw it" Jess said, looking at it rather affectionately, the way a new parent looks at their new born child.

"You're not kidding" Jenny said, taking in the keyboards and computer screens. The last time she had seen it, it had been the five screens supported on the metal stand in the Main Op's room of the old ARC.

"So how does it feel to be back on the team then? I bet its exciting isn't it, although a lot has changed since you were here, in a good way though" Jess said quickly to Jenny, who was still looking at the ADD.

"It all rather unnerving to be honest with you, but it feels good to be back" Jenny said, looking at the young Field Co-ordinator, she must only be about twenty years old. Jenny look over to Lester's office, she knew he was on the phone to her current employer trying to get Jenny released from her contract

"Jenny, would you like me to show you round. Give you a tour of the ARC? Then we can sort you out with an Ident bracelet and security clearance codes" Jess said, once again, she tumbled on her words. Jenny looked at Jess and nodded.

"I'd like that" Jenny said, hoping they would find the others along the way.

Jess smiled happily and stepped away from the ADD "So, where do you want to start?"

xxxxx

Two hours later, Jess and Jenny had wandered round the entire ARC; each answering the others questions. Before long, they had made there way back into the Main Hub, when they walked in, the found the rest of the team, minus Matt, standing there.

"So you all sorted now Jenny?" Abby asked, but before Jenny could answer, a booming siren filled the Hub. Jess ran towards the ADD and jumped into the chair, she began typing furiously on the keyboard, trying to bring the anomaly up on the screen "Okay, it's in the city. Office block, about 3 miles from here. I've sent the co-ordinates and the location details to the cars GPS, and I've sent Matt a message to meet you there" Jess finished.

"Right, I'll get the EMD's" Becker said "I'll meet you in the garage" he said, running out of the Hub.

"Jess did you say in an office block?" Connor asked Jess, who was still typing on the ADD keyboards, trying to hack into the CCTV in the building.

"Yes, 52 floors including maintenance. There's a mixture of tenants, mainly law firms and offices" Jess answered, not looking away from the screen.

"Right, Jess, we need to make plans to evacuate. Put out a story of a gas leak and keep anyone from going in till I arrive" Jenny said, springing into action as she began to walk out, but stopped when she noticed Jenny hadn't moved.

"Jen, you going to be okay, you can sit this one out and coordinate with Jess?" Abby said.

"I'll be fine, how I have missed this rush" Jenny said as she grinned at Abby "Do you remember my first anomaly, that was in an office block" Jenny said as she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Abby replied, also smiling at her friend.

"Just like old times" Jenny said, and with that, she followed Connor and Abby out of the Hub and towards the teams latest mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - 6:31am**

* * *

Jenny fumbled with the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet. She looked for the button that would shut the dammed thing up. As she became more and more awake, she opened her eyes a fraction and looked at the clock, the screen showed it was 6:31am, the green neon writing providing the time. As Jenny slowly woke up, she noticed the sunlight that had filled the room. Jenny Lewis had been back at the ARC for three weeks now, and she was finally getting back into the routine of the world's most craziest job. Admittedly, was struggling with the early starts but she was slowly getting used to them, in her old job she didn't need to wake up till 7.30.

The way the ARC now worked is that it had the basic 9-5 structure of a normal job; unless there was an anomaly callout, then the team had to see it through to the end. What had surprised jenny the most was how much she had actually missed her job at the Anomaly Research Centre, and the team. And now she was back in the action, she couldn't picture her life any other way, even when she was running from prehistoric creatures that were trying to eat her, she was enjoying it.

Jenny continued to just lie in bed for another five minutes, it was then she decided it was time for her to get up. As she pulled open the dark curtains, beautiful sunlight filled her bedroom; she unlocked the balcony door and stepped into the beautiful summer air. It was nice and breezy now but she knew it would be a hot day, especially in the underground base the ARC now operated from.

Jenny took a deep breath before turning round and going back inside; she walked to towards the wardrobes that lined the opposite wall and looked for a suitable outfit for today. She then turned back to the alarm clock and it was then she noticed the date, she stared at the alarm clock for a moment before a small shiver crept over her, today was going to be the toughest of days, not just for her.

xxxxx

Connor and Abby were sat round the small table in Jess's flat; they both had coffee mugs in front of them and were just staring out the window.

"It's going to be okay you know Con" Abby said, almost absentmindedly. Connor heard her but didn't really reply, he couldn't believe it had been this long since that fateful day, yet somehow, it still felt so fresh in his mind._ The smoke, and the flames, the unbearable heat_-

Conner was bought out of his thoughts when Abby covered his hand and squeezed it.

"I know" he said, looking at her in the eye. This was probably the most quiet the two of them had been since their return form the Cretaceous. The silence was broken by Jess, who stumbled out of her bedroom, in search of coffee.

"Morning guys" she said bleary eyed as she headed into the kitchen area "Sleep okay?" she asked her flat mates.

"Morning Jess, yeah, we slept okay, you?" Abby asked, finally tearing her gaze from the window and over to the ARC's young Field Coordinator.

"Yeah, I slept really well. Do you guys want another coffee?" Jess asked Abby and Connor.

"I will please" Abby replied "Con…Connor" Abby said, when Conner didn't answer, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha…right, I'm going for a shower" he said, before standing up and walking into the bathroom. Jess watched him leave before turning to Abby.

"Is Connor okay?" Jess asked as she walked down to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, he's okay. Just today it's been four years since Cutter died" Abby said, her eyes brimming with tears. "When it happened, Connor took it the hardest; Cutter was the only father-figure he ever had" Abby said and Jess wrapped an arm round her shoulder.

"I am so sorry Abby, I had no idea" Jess said quietly, feeling guilty for her insensitivity.

"Its fine Jess, how were you supposed to know?" Abby said, standing up and resting a hand on Jess shoulder before walking into the bedroom she shared with and Connor.

Jess sat alone at the table, clutching her coffee mug staring out at the window at the beautiful red sunshine.

xxxxx

_He listened as her voice crackled through the radio strapped to the chest of his body amour "You need to get back here, now" the voice said, and he could the fear._

_Straightening up, he began to run through the line of abandoned cars, he ran faster as the sweat beaded down his back. He knew he had to reach her before the predators did, but it was looking hopeless. He forced his way through the door that led into what looked like the future building of the Anomaly Research Centre, a variation of the ARC logo was on many of the walls. He should never have left her on her own._

_His gun raised, he rushed through the building. He could hear what sounded like gun fire just down the corridor, then there was another blood curdling scream that was cut off by the sound of a roar._

_He rushed down the corridor, checking the doorways for any predators as he went. Then he heard it._

"_BECKER" a woman screamed, and then there was silence._

_The silence threatened to swallow him, he knew he had to continue down the corridor, but at the same time, he didn't want to as he knew deep down what he going to find._

_He reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner. Then he saw it._

_Sarah was lying on her back in the middle of the room; a puddle of blood was slowly growing around her. Quickly Becker rushed forward and knelt down at her side, all his military training forgotten, he didn't know what to do as tears filled his eyes._

"_Becker…plea…please don't go" she whispered, she sounded out of breath and Becker knew she was trying to hide how much pain she was in._

_Wordlessly Becker stroked her hair from her face, and slowly wiped a small spatter of blood from her cheek "Im not going anywhere" was all he managed to say._

"_Becker…lis…listen to me…in the…diary…a…ma..man…the…Ph…its…ip…ton…involve…ed" she managed to get out, before coughing; Becker wiped carefully wiped her mouth, as a tear splashed down onto Sarah's face, he looked down and saw there was blood on his hand._

"_Shh, don't talk, you need to save your energy" Becker said to her, knowing she wasn't going to with him for much longer. He slowly lifted her broken body into in his arms and cradled her tightly. The room was deadly silent apart from sharp breaths coming from Sarah._

"_I don't wa…I don't want to die" Sarah said, coughing, and then she gasped and grabbed his hand "Becker…I…I lo…" but she didn't finish, and in that moment, Becker saw the light leave her hazel eyes and he knew he had lost her._

Suddenly, Becker woke up, he was covered in sweat, he was also shivering. He took in a few deep breathes to steady himself. He had been having the same nightmare for a while now, ever since the day Sarah had died. No matter what the other members of the ARC team said, he would always blame himself for what had happened to her. He could have stopped it, she should have never let Sarah explore the ruins of the old ARC, and he had failed.

Pushing the covers off him and getting out of bed, he walked into the kitchen down the corridor. He switched the light on and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 6:31, but he was now wide awake. He stood in the kitchen in his boxers and shivered again, he saw a pair of tracksuit bottoms that he had thrown over the back of the sofa and pulled them on.

Looking into the kitchen for a few moments, he forget about the coffee he was making, he just grabbed a towel from the radiator and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed these two chapters, why not drop a review and let me know what you thought :) **

**D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks again for the reviews, nice to know people are enjoying this! Here's another two chapters for you lovely people! Reviews are great :)**

**I do not own Primeval or any other related media.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Remembering the Fallen**

Jess was sat at in her chair in the ADD; it had been the hottest day Jess had experienced at the ARC. The weather was beautiful outside and yet Jess was stuck in the ARC's underground headquarters. It was days like today that Jess envied the teams field work; at least they could go outside in the fresh air. Today had been a peaceful day at the ARC, nothing excited had happened, and Jess now only had two more firewalls to get through before she was into Philips private files.

The other members of the team had left over two hours ago, they had left their tracking units back at the ARC, meaning Jess was unable to trace them. She then remembered the conversation she had had this morning with Abby about Professor Nick Cutter.

Jess had no idea it was four years since Professor Cutter had died, she had read the file on what had happened the day his deranged wife, Helen, had attacked the ARC with her army of 'clones'. Jess never fully understood what had happened; the CCTV footage and part of the report had been blocked with the highest security clearance. Only Lester was able to view it, not even Philip Burton had access to it.

So then she decided to pull up his file, certain areas had been blocked, but from what Jess could gather was that Professor Cutter had started off as a lecturer at a university, when somehow he had got involved with the anomaly operation. He was the one that called for the ARC to be formed, and he helped make up the blueprints off the building. Then he went through an anomaly into the Permium era of history, and when he returned, he talked about some woman called 'Claudia Brown' and how time had changed, that was when Jess reached the censored part of his file, after that, not much was viewable, just that he had been working on a model called the 'Matrix' till his death.

Jess was so engrossed in the file that she didn't hear Lester walk up to the ADD.

"Find anything interesting in there Miss Parker?" Lester asked, making Jess jump in her seat.

"Don't do that. How long have you standing there?" Jess said to her boss.

"Sorry, and I was the one who asked you a question first" Lester sighed, he had lost his sarcasm.

"Im fine thank you, just doing a bit of research" Jess said, pointing to the screen.

"Ah, Professor Cutter, he always was an eccentric man. But he is sadly missed, even now" Lester said, tearing his eyes away from the picture of Cutter. The two of them looked at the screen, each of them thinking about their own thoughts, finally Lester broke the silence.

"Do you have any ideas where the others are?" Lester asked Jess.

Jess shook her head "No, they left about two hours ago. Jenny mentioned something about a graveyard"

"What about Matt?" Lester asked.

"Well, he had a dentist appointment cancelled this morning. It was rearranged to this afternoon" Jess said, pulling up the time-off screen. Lester looked around the Hub; there was no one in the room apart the two of them.

"Jess- pull up the security feed to Burton's office" Lester said, leaning closer to her. Jess nodded and typed in a few buttons, after a moment, the screen changed to the footage from Burton's office.

"What the hell…" Lester began.

The screen showed Burton sitting at his office desk, there was papers all around the room. On the wall, on the floor, on the desk, he was sat over his laptop; he slowly looked at another piece of paper before rubbing his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it" Lester said, looking at the screen, they saw Burton stand up and leave the office. Jess quickly changed the screen back to Cutters file.

xxxxx

The sun was still shining over the city as the ARC team walked through the entrance into the cemetery. Becker led the way; he had some white lilies in his hands. Then Jenny walked behind him, she had two bunches of yellow daffodils in her hands, lastly came Connor and Abby, hand in hand; they were each holding a potted plant. As the group walked silently through the graveyard, the only sound they could hear was the chirping of the birds and, in the distance, the sound of the road.

Becker started slowing down as they reached a row of more newer and cleaner looking gravestones; most of these belonged to members of the ARC's Special Forces soldiers who died in the line of duty. The ARC had bought the plot when the deaths became more and more frequent.

The four of them slowed down as they reached one grave in particular, Jenny's heart was beating out of her chest, she didn't think coming to here would hurt her that much.

Then Becker stopped walking and Jenny almost walked into him, then she looked at the grave in front of him. There was a marble grave stone, all Jenny had to do was glance at it and realise whose it was.

_Sarah Alicia Page – July 6__th __1981- February 12__th__ 2010_

'_Keep love in your heart. A life without love, it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. The consciousness of loving and being loved brings a warmth and richness to life that nothing else can bring'_

'_Forever in are hearts, never forgotten'_

Tears filled at Jenny's eyes as she looked at the grave stone, what a waste of a life. Someone so young, so brilliant was now lying beneath the earth, how many more would have to die before they found out the secret of the anomalies.

Becker picked up the dead flowers that had been on the grave and placed down his white lilies, he then rubbed a bit of dirt from the side on the stone, and suddenly Jenny realised why the ARC gravestones looked so clean. Jenny then placed down her daffodils and stood next to Becker; she then took his hand and squeezed it. Becker didn't look at her, he didn't turn away from the stone, but he returned the pressure all the same.

"I loved her" was all he could say.

"She knew Becker. I know she did" Jenny said to him, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I come here every week, just to be near her. But the more I come, the more I feel like there's a little bit less of her" he said, looking at Jenny in the eye.

"She'll always be here as long as those who knew her remember her, then the memories will never die" Jenny said.

Connor and Abby wiped the tears form their eyes, this was the second time they had visited the grave since they came home. And it was hard for them to know there friend was longer around.

They placed the plant in front of the gravestone and stood back. The four of them stood for a moment in silence before they turned away and left Sarah in peace.

Their next stop wasn't far from Sarah's grave. All four of them knew where this grave was, they had been there when the coffin had been lowered into the ground. As they walked through the graveyard, they finally reached the end of the path. The white gravestone was shining in the sunlight. They slowed down before taking in what was on the stone.

_Nicolas Cutter- January 25__th__ 1973- August 18__th__ 2009_

_In death a hero, as in life a friend._

Jenny felt a tear slide down her cheek, even though it had been exactly two years since Cutter had died, but the feelings Jenny felt for him were still so raw. And she thought she had gotten over Cutter, but in truth, she hadn't really scratched the surface.

Connor knelt down next to the grave and put the pot down, he slowly touched the top of it and then he felt Abby kneel down next to him.

"Remember what we said Connor, you need to talk about how your feeling" Abby said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Im okay, I just miss him" Connor said, his voice trembling slightly. Abby wrapped her arm round his shoulder and hugged him tightly. After a while, the two of them stood up and together with Jenny and Becker, they left the graveyard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Care to Explain**

* * *

Jenny walked down the road, she knew her destination; it was about four shops down. She continued walking down the road, her heels clicking along the pavement, she had left the ARC about half an hour ago, and since then; she had kept looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. Once she stepped into the café and saw Lester sitting in the corner; a sigh of relief fell over her.

She then noticed he had two cups coffee in front of him. Jenny walked through the maze of tables over to her boss. She pulled the chair away from the table and sat down.

"James, would you care to explain why you've bought all the way out of London just for coffee?" Jenny asked Lester.

"I didn't want to be interrupted" Lester said simply, before he pushed the coffee in front of her "It's still warm" he said.

"James, what's going on? I don't understand" Jenny said, taking a sip from her coffee mug, before spitting it back into mug.

"Is there something wrong with it Miss Lewis?" Lester asked as Jenny took one of the napkins of the table and wiped her mouth.

"It needs some sugar, and a splash of milk" Jenny answered as she pushed the mug to the side of the table "So what's happening James? Why all the secrecy?" she asked.

"Philip Burton is up to something, and I want you to find out what it is" Lester said simply, Jenny sighed, from her two months of being back at the ARC, it was clear Lester didn't like Burton, but now he was being childish.

"James, just because you don't get on with someone doesn't mean there up to something" Jenny said, her voice soft as if she was talking to a small child.

"Thank you Miss Lewis, but this isn't some playground disagreement, this is threatening the ARC itself" Lester said in a low voice.

"And what makes you say that?" Jenny replied, there was a slight pause before Lester replied.

"Im not sure yet, but something is wrong. And anyway, I'm your boss, your supposed to trust me" Lester said, rather stung that Jenny thought this was a childish argument.

Jenny thought about her next answer before saying it.

"James, I trust you 100%, but you can't accuse people without the proper evidence" Jenny said to him, Lester just shook his head.

"Cutter didn't have evidence when he believed someone was working against the ARC" Lester said. Jenny felt like she had been hit in the face when Lester mentioned Cutter's name.

"Yes, but if you remember rightly James, I wasn't involved in their little Scooby Doo hunt" Jenny said, smiling slightly. There was a silence between them; Jenny was the one who broke it.

"Why is it no one seems to like the ARC? I mean first Leek tried to kill you, then Johnson tried to throw you out, then Helen tried to kill us all" Jenny said in a rushed whisper.

"Maybe we need to work on our public image, the reason you came out of your early retirement" Lester said, smiling slightly.

Jenny wasn't sure what to say, she just sat there and looked at him, thinking about her answer.

"Fine, what do you want me to?" Jenny said, knowing Lester wouldn't be doing this unless he had some serious concerns.

"I need you to monitor him, find out what he's up to" Lester said to her.

"And how do you expect to that, were not exactly best buddies" Jenny said, this was true, since Jenny had come back to the ARC, she couldn't remember the last time Philip had had a conversation with her.

"Jess knows about my suspicions, she is working on breaking into Burtons personal files, but she needs help, this could take a long, long time" Lester said, looking Jenny in the eye. Jenny looked at him and she could clearly see he was worried about what Burton was up to, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry hit her. Jenny nodded at him.

"Thank you Jenny" Lester said to her. The two of them stayed in the café for another half an hour, Lester explaining to her what Jess was up to in the storage room in the lower levels. Then Jenny's phone beeped on the table, Jenny picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Another anomaly James, its down at the river; HMS Belfast" Jenny said, standing up.

"Jenny, remember what I said, you don't discuss this with anyone apart from Matt and Jess. I don't want this getting out yet" Lester said, he watched as Jenny walked away from him.

"By the way, Miss Lewis, I am not a child" Lester said, Jenny turned and smiled, before leaving the café.

Xxxxx

Jess was sat in the storage room she had commandeered, looking at the computer screen in front of her. She had been in the room for an hour now, still trying to break through the fifth firewall on Burton's personal files. She had one more to go before she was going to be able to get into the files.

She was sat waiting for the virus that she had infected Burton's files with to get through the necessary information. Then she heard a noise outside the room, she jumped. She knew that this level of the ARC was rarely used by anyone; there were just storage rooms all along the corridor. She stood up behind the desk as she heard footsteps walk down the corridor; they stopped just outside the room. Then Jess realised the light was on, the light was probably showing under the doorframe. The door handle slowly lowered and the door swung open, standing there, holding an EMD, was Becker.

"Jess, what exactly are you…?" he began, but he couldn't finish, he noticed the computer and the papers on the desk. Jess looked from Becker standing in the doorway to the computer on the desk.

"Come on, get in and shut the door" Jess said, walking from behind the desk to where Becker had just entered the room, he shut the door; making sure it was fully shut. Wordlessly, Jess slowly undid the black data recorder on his belt buckle switched it off.

"Jessica, what the hell are you up to, care to explain?" Becker said, crossing his arms.

Crap, Jess thought to herself, the game was finally up. She would have to tell him what she was doing for Lester; she needed to explain why she was hiding in a storage room, then it hit her.

"Um, funny really, I was just doing…doing some…diagnostic tests" Jess managed to babble out. Becker looked at her.

"Why couldn't you have done it from the ADD?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I…needed the quiet" Jess said, looking up at him, but he wasn't convinced.

"The Hub is empty, the rest of the team is out, and most of the other staff are in the canteen, seeing as that is the coldest part of the ARC" Becker said to her.

Jess looked at him; she needed to tell him the truth.

"Becker, there's something I need to tell you" Jess said, "sit down". Becker obeyed, switching of his EMD as he sat down.

"So what are you doing in here then?" Becker said, resting the EMD on the table.

"Im hacking into Burton's private files for Lester" Jess said bluntly, she wasn't in the mood for being fun and bubbly. Becker just looked at Jess. She was joking, any minute now; she'd laugh and say she was joking.

"You have got to be joking?" Becker exclaimed.

Jess shook her head "No, I'm not…" Jess began, and for the next ten minutes, he listened to her babble on about how Lester and Matt had asked her to hack into Burtons private files, and how the only reason Jenny was bought back onto the team was so she could watch Burton.

"Okay… how much do the others know about it" Becker asked her.

"Nothing, everyone on the core team apart from Abby and Connor obviously knows. And obviously not Burton" Jess said, and then it occurred to her "What made you come down the corridor?" she asked Becker.

"I was watching the CCTV feed, looking for-" then he stopped himself "Anyway, I noticed the camera feed in this room was down, so I thought I'd investigate" Becker said to her.

"Oh…Becker, you have to promise you wont say anything to Connor and Abby, I mean, I wanted to tell them, and you, obviously you first, but Lester and Matt made me promise not to" Jess said to him.

"I promise" he said, looking her in the eye "By the way, how long have you been down here?" he asked her.

"About an hour, I think" she said to him, and then she realised how hot she was feeling. Becker then stood up.

"Come on, why don't we go out and get an ice cream? My treat" Becker said, opening the door. Jess stood up and smiled "I'd like that" she said, switching off the lamp and walking into the corridor, she locked the door behind her. Just as the two of them walked down the corridor, they heard the sirens that signaled a new anomaly.

"Another time, yeah?" Becker said to her. She nodded and smiled.

Ice cream time with Becker…result.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading, those reviews mean a lot :)**

**D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews, good to know people are enjoying it! Another two chapters today so enjoy, this is a two part chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Train Carriages and Ticket Barriers Part 1**

* * *

The hot weather that had fallen across the UK continued for another two weeks, with the country experiencing the hottest heat wave since 2003. Things at the ARC were so humid, extra fans had to be brought into the facility to keep the staff as well as the equipment cool. Even Becker had ditched the military uniform in favor of a black vest and black, slim fitted shorts when the team didn't have an anomaly alert. One afternoon, the alarms of the Anomaly Detection Device blared through the ARC, and the red lights flashed around the corridors. Jess was in her chair in front of the ADD almost immediately, typing on the keyboards. A minute later, Matt, Becker and Jenny were gathered behind her, Becker back in his uniform, waiting for instructions.

"It's at London Waterloo station" Jess said, there was a moment of silence between the four of them before Jenny spoke.

"Right, Jess I need you to put out a press call. Tell them a suspicious package has been found on one of the trains, we need to get that place evacuated before we arrive" Jenny said, picking up a black data box from the ADD workstation.

"Will do" Jess said, picking up the phone on the workstation and dialing a number.

"Right, let's move out" Matt said, grabbing a black box and walking away. Becker grabbed one as well and left the Hub. The team made their way down to the underground car park and climbed into the black pick-up trucks. Jenny and Becker got into one pick-up while Matt got into the other, three of the ARC security team piled into a third pick up. Becker started the engine and the convoy of SUV's sped away from the ARC.

xxxxx

Ten minutes and a speed limit-breaking drive later, the ARC team pulled up in front London Waterloo station, there was a crowd of people gathered at the side of the road, a number of television news cameras were amongst the crowd. Emergency vehicles lined the road along Waterloo and after showing the police their passes, the team managed to park their pickup trucks just at the stone steps the led into the station.

"Right, you go do your thing" Jenny said to Becker as they undid their seatbelts "And I'll go deal with the press" she finished as she opened the door, looking up in the sky, Jenny saw two press helicopters hovering low above the station.

"Good luck, and tell Connor to hurry up, were going to need him" Becker shouted, grabbing the EMD case from the back seat and getting out the car. He saw Matt get out of the other pick-up and walk towards him, suddenly; there was a roar form inside the station. Becker and Matt looked at each other; Jenny watched as the two men ran up the stairs leading into the station followed by the ARC special forces. Jenny then pressed a finger to her in-ear radio.

"Jess, I need the airspace above Waterloo cleared, we have press helicopters above the station and this can't get out, from the sounds of whatever is in the station, its big. Really big" Jenny said as she was approached by emergency personnel, composing herself, she gave them a smile and began what she did best, covering up what was going on inside.

xxxxx

As Matt, Becker and the soldiers turned around the corner and entered the main station, they saw the anomaly floating in the middle of the station atrium.

"Right, we need spread out and contain this incursion, that's our main priority" Matt said, he then pressed his finger to his ear "Jess, we need Connor down here now, where is he?" he asked.

"_He's about three miles away, traffic is a nightmare in the city, I'm trying to find him a new route" _Jess replied and Matt could hear the frantic clicking in the background.

Matt, Becker and the soldiers started walking through the deserted station, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. Matt looked over towards platforms and saw the outline of something pretty big hidden behind the train carriages. Walking closer, he saw a large dinosaur nudging one of the carriages on the track, causing it to wobble slightly. Before the team leader could take a closer look, a large roar echoed throughout the station and then he saw it. The creature pushed a train carriage off the tracks, causing the couplings to snap separating the carriage from the rest of the train. The creature then started pushed the carriage and it slowly lifted up into the air, Becker ran over to Matt and they both saw the roof of the carriage in front of them as the balanced upwards towards the air. It stayed still for a moment and then in slow motion, it slowly began to fall roof first towards the ground of the station atrium.

The carriage tore through the ceiling about the rows of ticket barriers, sending rubble and metal crashing to the ground, the carriage fell towards the ground, and all Becker and Matt could do was dive for cover as the force of forty tonnes crashed into the ground where they had been standing only seconds earlier, the force caused the ground to tremble and the impact caused the carriage windows to shatter, showering the team in fragments of glass . A cloud of dust covered the atrium as bricks and concrete continued to fall from the hole the train carriage had left where the electronic train board had once been.

"Bloody hell" Matt gasped, coughing from the dust as he and Becker slowly stood up, he then felt the ground tremble beneath them again, he turned back towards the row of platforms and saw what had destroyed the carriage. A huge dinosaur with a lengthy neck and long tail was standing in-between the platforms, it stood on four legs and had a tiny head.

"It a Diplodocus, from the Jurassic, herbivore. We need to get it back through the anomaly, before it can cause anymore damage" Matt said, just as his earpiece crackled into life.

"_Matt…Becker…what's happened, we heard a massive explosion from out here and a cloud of dust just filled the street" _they heard Jenny say, panic in her voice.

"Don't worry Jenny" Becker replied "Just a bit of an accident. We found the creature, were going to attempt to get it back through" he said.

Becker turned to look at Matt "So, how do you expect us to get that massive thing back home?" he said.

"Well" Matt said, looking at the large Diplodocus, which was now eyeing the team suspiciously "I think we need to get Abby down here, she's better at this kind of thing" he finished as the group started walking towards the creature. As they got nearer, there earpieces crackled again.

"_Guys; Connor's about five minutes away, the traffic is causing plenty of delays. Lester wants a progress report, what shall I tell him?" _Jess asked.

It was Becker who answered her.

"Thanks Jess, and tell him its all under control" Becker said.

"_Okay and Becker. Be careful" _Jess said to him.

"Will do Jess, over" Becker finished, putting his EMD to his shoulder and following and the rest of the ARC soldiers.

As they reached the escalators that led to the Underground platforms, the creature turned to look at them. Suddenly, everything in the station went eerily quiet, and then the Diplodocus started walking towards them.

"Matt, what's it doing" Becker said, raising his EMD as he glanced at the team leader.

"I don't know Becker, I'm good with plants, not creatures" Matt said as it started picking up speed.

The last thing Becker saw before it all went dark was the huge dinosaur charging under the roof above the ticket barriers, bricks, dust and rubble rained from the sky. He then saw the ticket barriers torn up and thrown aside and the remains of the electronic train time's board smash to the ground.

xxxxx

Connor pulled up behind the two black pick-up trucks and switched the ignition off. He got out the pick-up truck and turned round to see Jenny jogging towards him, before he spoke to her, he pulled the case which carried the Locking Mechanism from the backseat and grabbed his EMD rifle before slamming the door shut.

"Connor, where've you been?" Jenny asked him, she looked rather flustered and her cheeks were slightly blushed. The two of them began walking fast towards the stone steps that led to the main entrance

"Sorry, traffic was bad. So, what have we got?" Connor asked her as the two of them walked towards the stations main entrance.

"Well, there's some sort of creature incursion, and apparently, there's been a spot of trouble with a train carriage" Jenny said, Connor looked at her and smiled.

"Right, I'll be going then" Connor said, and he stepped inside the station.

The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was, and considering there was a creature somewhere in the station, this didn't look good. Then he heard what sounded like a huge explosion and a loud roar. He ran forwards and turned the corner, and saw a huge dust cloud headed straight towards him; he turned back round the corner and faced the wall. He felt the dust cloud pass over him and the dust settling on his skin and clothes. He waited a few seconds before he opened his eyes, there was still dust hanging in the air, but he could see through it. He slowly turned the corner and saw utter carnage in front of him, where the familiar electronic train times board had once stood was now a gaping hole, below that was an upside down train carriage covered in bricks and metal.

The ground of the atrium was littered with rubble and to the left he could see a large anomaly floating in the middle of the atrium.

Then Connor suddenly realised what he was forgetting, he pressed his finger to his ear.

"Becker…Matt… come in. What the hells happened?" there was silence "Jess, what's going on, have you heard from the others?" again, there was silence, only static could be heard in his earpiece.

Okay, Connor thought to himself, I'll have to find them myself. He walked slowly through the dust and then he saw a large creature, one he knew was called a Diplodocus, walk through the gap in the barriers and straight towards the anomaly. In a flicker of light, it walked straight into the spinning shards of floating glass and in a flash it was gone. Hoping the main danger was gone and there were no further creatures in the station, Connor walked a little faster towards the pile of rubble, he then noticed a broken EMD on the ground and looked around.

"Becker, Matt" Conner shouted again, coughing as he walked closer to the pile of rubble, suddenly, he saw something black near carriage, he ran towards it and saw Becker, who was covered in the white dust, his normally neatly combed hair ruffled all over the place.

It looked like he was sleeping. Conner bent down and shook his shoulders.

"Becker, mate, wake up" Conner said, still shaking his shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - ****Train Carriages and Ticket Barriers Part 2**

* * *

Jenny was outside the entrance leading into London Waterloo station she was pacing up and down in front of the stone steps that led into the station . The emergency services were still waiting behind the police tape to be allowed inside the station, and most of the press and reporters had been moved on. Sirens wailed in the background and in the sky, a military Apache helicopter hovered above the station, on the orders of Lester and the minster. Jenny pressed her finger to her ear and spoke to Jess.

"Jess, any idea what's going on, have you heard anything from the others?" Jess's crackled voice replied in her ear.

_"__No, the rad- went dead af- the seco- explos-. They'll be fine, wo- they_?" was the cracked response Jenny received.

"I'm going inside, can you get a back-up unit down here" Jenny said, walking over to the ARC's black pickups.

_"__Will do. Jenny, be car- in there, we d- know what we- deal- with"_ Jess replied, and Jenny was glad her Jess had got her message.

"I'll be fine" Jenny said, pulling an EMD rifle from the backseat and running up the steps towards the station.

As she walked through the dust covered entrance, the first thing Jenny noticed was how quiet the inside of the station was, normally when she came to Waterloo, there was hundreds of people walking about, and the general noise from the trains filled the air. But now, there was just an eerie silence, one that threatened to consume Jenny.

Jenny took a deep breath to calm herself before walking round the corner, she let out a small gasp at the damage she was facing _James is going to bloody kill me this time_ Jenny thought to herself.

She just looked at the over turned train carriage for a moment before taking a look around the rest of the station, then she saw the anomaly just floating in the air. The silence in the station told Jenny that whatever creature had come through wasn't here anymore. Then she saw Connor.

He was kneeling beside a pile of rubble next to the carriage and Jenny could see he was he had something black on the ground in front of him. Then Jenny's heart sank.

"Becker" she whispered before running over to where Connor was knelt. When she finally reached Connor, she could clearly see Becker lying on the floor.

"Oh my god, Connor, is he okay" Jenny asked him, fearing the worst.

"I'm fine Jenny" Becker said, rather groggily, brushing the dust from his eyes and siting up, he let out a small winch as he rose.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jenny said, looking round at the damage, she had no idea how she was going to explain this one to Lester.

"An angry Diplodocus" Becker said, attempting to stand up, he groaned and clutched his ribs.

"Where is it now?" Jenny wondered, looking round the station again.

"It went home, just after I came inside" Connor said, he looked like a ghost with all the dust sticking to his skin.

"Hang on, where's Matt?" Jenny asked, realising the Irishman was nowhere to be seen. Connor and Becker both looked round, rather helplessly at the huge pile of rubble next to them.

"Matt…Matt" Connor shouted loudly, listening out for a response. There was silence and no reply. Then the escalator rumbled into life.

Jenny and Connor both spun round and faced the escalators, their EMD's raised to their shoulders. Before they could shoot, they saw Matt standing on the moving stairs, two EMD's in his hand, and a nasty looking cut above his eye.

"Someone called?" he said to them, Jenny and Connor watched as the three ARC soldiers followed him out of the escalator entrance, their black uniforms also turned white from the dust.

"Matt, what the hell happened to you?" Conner asked the team leader as he gently probed the cut on his forehead, he winced slightly as he spoke.

"Well, the creature was coming towards me, so I took the roll and dive approach. Anyway, I ended up at the bottom of the escalator. Took a nasty bump as I fell though" Matt said, noticing Becker on the floor "How's solider boy?" Matt asked, walking towards his teammate.

Becker glared at him before answering "I'm fine thanks Matthew" he said through gritted teeth, he eventually managed to stand up, but he was still clutching his chest.

Matt pressed his finger to his ear.

"Jess, the creature's home. Were on our way back, the anomalies about to be locked and we'll leave the soldiers to watch it till it closes. Can you get the medics on standby for when we get back" Matt said into his earpiece.

"_Sure thing Matt, is everyone okay?" _Jess asked him.

"Yeah, were all fine, just a few cuts and bruises. I just want everyone checked over" Matt said.

"_Okay, the medics will be ready when you get back" _Jess said.

"Thanks Jess. Out" Matt hoisted his EMD round his shoulder before looking at his battered team "Right, Connor, lock the anomaly and we'll head back to the ARC" Matt said. The walked over to the entrance, Conner grabbed the case carrying the LM and headed towards the anomaly but before he could close it, it began spinning slower and pulsing before it disappeared from existence. This left Jenny and Becker standing by the rubble.

"You sure your okay Becker?" Jenny asked the military captain as they began to leave the station.

"Yeah, I just hate these bloody creatures" Becker said, running his hand through his ruffled hair. Jenny couldn't help but smile at him.

xxxxx

Jess turned around as the team returned from the Waterloo anomaly, they all looked battered and tired. Abby had been sitting in the Hub, knowing this would be the first place they came to. Looking at Matt, Jess noticed a rather large gash on his forehead, a trail of blood was down the side of his face. Then she saw Conner, he was covered in dust, but apart from that, he looked fine. Then Jenny, she looked the way she did before they had left, only now, she looked a little flustered and her smart trousers were covered in whit dust. Then her eyes fell on Becker, he looked the lost battered of the four of them, he was clutching his rib and it looked like he was in pain, he was also covered in white dust, and his normally neat hair was all ruffled to the side and messed up.

"Well…" Lester began "If I had wanted you to destroy Waterloo station, I would have gone down there and done it myself" he said to them, they weren't really listening to him.

"Becker, go get checked out by a medic, Connor, help him get there" Matt said, watching as Connor and Becker left the Hub. Jenny walked through the Hub and sat down at her desk, she pulled a laptop towards her, this was going to be a long night she thought to herself, without another word Matt left the Hub and walked towards the medical bay.

Lester was left stood by his office door.

"I had loads of train-related remarks" he said to the room before turning round and closing the door to his office.

xxxxx

"Captain Becker, as far as I can see, you're okay; there's just some bruising on the ribs, nothing major. I'd advise you take a few days off and let the ribs heal themselves" Doctor Andrews, the ARC medic, told Becker who gave him a nod.

"Thanks" Becker said, pulling his black t-shirt over his head as he winched faintly, he knew the painkillers the doctor had given him were working. Becker got up of the bed and left the ARC medical wing, he found Connor standing outside the door, waiting for him. He was still covered in the dust from earlier, Becker wondered if Connor had waited all the time.

"Everything okay mate?" Conner asked him, stepping forward.

"Yeah, the doc just said to rest for a few days and I'll be as good as new" Becker said, mentioning Connor to walk with him.

"That's cool, will you be okay?" Connor said, the worry was clear in his voice. Becker stopped walking and looked Connor in the eye.

"Connor; I'm going to be fine mate, what's up with you? Where's all this worry come from?" Becker asked.

Connor looked at Becker, as if he was struggling with what to say. Then he started slowly "Just finding you on the floor at the station, I thought for a moment you were…you know. I just don't want to lose anyone else in this job, first my mate Tom, then Stephen, and Cutter, and Sarah as well. I just…I dunno, can't lose anyone else" Connor finished, looking down at the ground.

"Connor, no one else is going to die because of the anomalies. I promise" Becker said to Connor, walking forwards towards the showers.

"You can't say that Becker. You just cant, it could be me next, or Abby" Connor argued back, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Okay, I promise I'll do everything I can to stop anyone else dying because of the anomalies" Becker said, smiling slightly at Connor.

"That's better" Conner replied.

"Right, I need a shower, I have dust in places I didn't think it was able to get" Becker said, grinning at Connor, who just smiled "Are you coming?" the solider asked Connor.

"Yeah, I've got the stuff in my-" but Becker interrupted him.

"Too much detail, I don't want to know" Becker said to him.

"I was gonna say hair Becker" Connor said, laughing.

"Sure you were" Becker smirked "Sure you were"

* * *

**A/N - And that's part 2, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter has a pretty big revelation in it! That's coming soon...**

**D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Thank you to all the lovely people who are reading this and leaving me nice reviews, glad your enjoying it! The action really kicks off in this chapter and we have a massive twist. Just a reminder I wrote this before the release of series 5 so it doesn't follow the timeline or events of the show. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Primeval or any other related media.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Files, Concussion and Revelations**

* * *

It had been two days since the Waterloo anomaly had appeared, both Matt and Becker were on medical leave till the end of the week, leaving Connor and Abby in charge of the ARC field team, although Lester wasn't entirely confident with this temporary measure. Jenny had only left the ARC once over the past two days to get a change of clothes, and had been occasionally napping on the sofa in the break out room whenever she had a chance. The fallout from the destruction at Waterloo was still being felt, and the public relations officer was having to use everything she knew to keep the real cause of the damage a secret. So far the press were buying into the story of a bomb detonating on the train, however that didn't explain the witness statements stating they saw a ball of light and a dinosaur appearing out of it. Jenny sat at her desk in the main Hub of the ARC, watching Abby and Jess at the ADD as they spoke about Abby's field reports that were still outstanding, Jess then turned to Jenny.

"Sorry to bother you Jenny, I know you have a lot on but I really need your report on the Waterloo anomaly, Lester has been chasing me for it" Jess said quietly, feeling bad for piling more work onto the already exhausted PR officer.

"Don't worry Jess, not your fault, I will get that done by this afternoon" Jenny said with a smile, she pulled her laptop towards her and pressed the power button, but the thing was taking an incredibly long time to power up, she thought maybe tapping in random keys would help it power up quicker. But it didn't. Deciding she needed some coffee before she began writing up her field report she stood up and headed in the direction of the ARC's staffroom. As she walked down a corridor, she noticed Philip Burton was walking right towards her; he was carrying a huge pile of papers and files, he wasn't watching where he was going, and this gave Jenny an idea.

Remembering the conversation she had had with Lester a few days ago, she put her plan into action. Taking out her phone that was in her pocket, she looked at the screen and pretended to type. She could hear Philip getting closer and decided to walk a bit faster. Moments later, she felt herself hit Philip. Pieces of paper flew into the air and Jenny watched as Philip hit the ground, hard. Putting on her concerned voice, she bent down next to him.

"Oh my, Philip, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Its fine Jenny, just an accident" Philip snarled as he sat up in a sitting position. It was then Jenny noticed a red smudge on the floor, at the same moment, Philip had lifted his hand to the back of his head and when he looked at his fingers, they were covered in blood.

"Bloody hell Philip, you're bleeding" Jenny said, pressing her finger to her ear "Jess, we need a medic to B corridor, outside office 4" Jenny said, a moment later, the field coordinator answered her "_The medics are on their way. What's happened Jenny?" _Jess asked, the worry evident in her voice.

Jenny answered her "A bit of an accident with Burton".

"I am still here" Philip said to Jenny, who momentarily had forgotten he was there.

"Oh sorry, how are you feeling?" Jenny asked him.

"I have a headache, but apart from that, I'm fine" Philip said, about to stand up, he then toppled a bit before sitting back down. Just then, two of the ARC's medics came running round the corner, Jenny stepped back as the medics began talking to Philip, after a few minutes, he was on the stretcher being taken to the ARC's medical bay.

"Wait, Jenny, can you collect all the papers and take them to my office?" Philip asked Jenny, who nodded "It's the least I can do after I nearly killed you" Jenny said, watching as the medics took Philip away, the moment they had turned the corner, Jenny bent down.

She proceeded to gather all the papers into a pile and stack them all nicely. Knowing that there was a CCTV camera in the corner of the room, she wasn't going to risk reading through them here, but something on the top piece of paper caught her eye.

It was headed with Prospero Industries paper, looking closer; Jenny read the paper and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

From what Jenny could tell, Philip had collected every piece of the data of every single anomaly that had opened since the beginning of the ARC operation back in 2006. From what Jenny could tell, somehow all the data had been compiled together into a diagram; the model looked strangely like-

"Cutter's Matrix" Jenny slowly breathed, taking a deep breath. She knew that the only people who could have had access to Cutter's model at the old ARC was Cutter and Sarah, and that had been destroyed in the bomb incident four years ago. Then she looked at the next page, at the top of the piece of paper, it read-

'OPERARTION NEW DAWN- TEST RESULTS', but before Jenny could look closer, two soldiers walked round the corner, they nodded at Jenny and carried on walking. Jenny stood up and walked towards Philips office, she knew on the way there was a photocopying room just along the corridor form his office.

Walking fast, she walked through the ARC and headed towards Philips office. Before she walked into the office, she stepped into the photocopying room and stuck the first piece of paper in the copier, moments later; it spat the piece of paper out along with an identical copy. Making sure she deleted the history from the copier, Jenny left the room and scanned her Ident bracelet on the panel outside Philips office.

She walked in, rearranging the papers into different order as she went, she then proceeded to put the papers on the desk, she paused and looked at the computer. "_Maybe there's something on the PC…" _Jenny thought to herself, deciding against it, she left the office.

Jenny walked through the corridor and stopped, she leant against the wall. Pulling out her phone, she text Jess asking where she was, moments later, she got a reply.

_I'm in the storage room, come down. I need a word. _was all the text said. Straightening her blouse, she walked towards the stairs and heading down into the lower levels of the ARC.

xxxxx

Philip walked slowly down the corridor towards his office, his head was very sore and the ARC medics had told him to go home and rest. _Bloody Jennifer_ _Lewis_ Philip thought to himself as he scanned the door leading into his office; he noticed a huge pile of papers sitting on his desk. He slowly sat down behind the desk and wiggled the mouse on the desk. On the screen, the results for _New Dawn_ were still showing, scrolling down and looking intently at the screen; Philip was pleased with the results, but he knew it would have to happen soon, that _New Dawn_ needed to be put into action. He only wished Helen Cutter was still alive to see all the hard work they had done finally pay off.

He closed the screen and another opened, it was the coroners report for Doctor Sarah Page, he looked through it. He had made sure that her death had been carefully planned; to make it look like a tragic accident, there was no way that it could be traced back to him. Thanks to his relationship with the minister, he knew that that the ARC were planning to send a rescue mission through the Future anomaly at the racetrack to find the missing members of their team, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they found the ruins of the future ARC site. He also feared if they found certain incriminating documents that would link him to the destruction of the future, he knew his career would be finished.

Looking through the files of the remaining team members, Sarah Page and Captain Becker, he realised it would be Doctor Page that would be the one to work out the link, she was the clever one out of the two remaining team members. It was only a matter of time. On the day the ARC sent its forth mission, Philip was armed with his secret weapons as he travelled into the future.

-_Three and a half years ago-_

_Philip watched as Dr Sarah Page tried to restart the computer table in the room, he watched as she had examined the remains of the Anomaly Matrix Holder._

_"__I spent nearly three months bloody cleaning this, and now its broken…I bet it was Danny" she mumbled under her breath as she collected the pile of glass that was on the floor. She picked up the hollow case of the Matrix Holder and placed it on the computer table; she then pulled out a battered brown diary. Philip recognized the diary immediately, it had once belonged to Helen Cutter. He had seen her write many notes in it during their brief meetings. He watched as Dr Page flicked through the pages, before stopping and staring at the paper._

_"__Philip Burton" she mumbled under her breath, it was barely audible "I know that name" she continued. Knowing he had to do something; he looked down at the Neural Clamp Control in his hand._

_Just then, to the left of Philip, he heard the sound of a low clicking noise. Pressing the controls of the neural clamp control, he managed to keep the Future Predator quiet, but it looked like Dr Page had heard it, she pressed the button on the walkie talkie and spoke into it-_

_"__You need to get back here, now" she said, picking up the handgun that was on the computer table, she aimed it into the corners of the room. Philip could see her hands were trembling. _

_Looking down, Philip pressed the 'RELEASE' button on the panel, standing back, he watched as the Predator leapt forward towards its prey. Then the crack of gun fire filled the room, three shots were fired and Philip knew one had hit home as he knelt behind the wall. He heard the Predator roar and then a blood curdling scream._

_"__BECKER", and then the room went silent. Burton glanced round the corner, he could see Dr Page lying on the ground, her front was covered in blood. Philip pressed a few buttons on the control pad and the predator backed off, it walked away from Sarah and left the room. Philip followed it out, just as he heard footsteps thunder into the room._

_xxxxx_

Some people would call what Philip did heartless, or even an act of murder. But Philip knew he had done it for the right reason, the death of Dr Page was just a drop in the ocean compared to the number of deaths Philip was going to prevent. He was going to prevent the deaths of 6 Billion people with _New Dawn_.

Switching off the computer, he stood up, gathering the files in hands; he then edged his way round the desk and left the office, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N - Ohhhhh, did you see that coming?! When I originally wrote this I was also shocked!**

**D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - The Beginning of the End**

* * *

"Will someone tell me why my office is like a bloody microwave?" Lester shouted across the main Hub of the ARC at no one in particular. Jess, who was the only one in the Hub at the ADD, was also hot and very tired; had been listening to Lester complain for the entire day now, and she finally snapped. She swiveled her chair round to face Lester.

"Lester, it's not just your office that's hot, the whole building is. Philip was the one who decided now would be a good time to upgrade the air conditioning. So please stop complaining and get a fan or something" Jess said, turning back to look at the ADD.

Lester just stood, looking over at the ADD.

"Miss Parker, a word" Lester said shortly, turning round and walking into his office. Jess stood up from the ADD and walked through the Hub. She then walked into Lester's office and sat down on the chair, she knew she had crossed a line speaking to her boss in that way.

"Now, I'll blame that little outburst on the weather, and we shall forget all about it. now, that paperwork I asked you to do. Is it complete yet?" Lester asked, looking at her intently. Jess knew he was talking about the virus infecting Burton's personal files.

"It should be finished by the end of the day, I hope. I haven't had a chance to finish it due to the increase in anomalies that have been appearing at the moment" she answered, glad that he wasn't shouting at her.

"Make sure you get it done please" Lester said and Jess gave him a small nod "You may go". With that, Jess stood up and left the office, she decided she needed to check on her hideaway in the lower levels. Walking through the ARC, she headed towards the stairs and her way down three flights, she made it into the corridor. There was no one in the corridor, knowing the CCTV camera was disabled, she walked towards the storage cupboard and unlocked the door, turning on the light as she walked in, she locked the door behind her and looked at the computer screen.

**98% COMPLETE**

Smiling, she knew it probably take another ten minutes before the she would be able to access the files. She sat waiting for the final 2% to finish downloading, and then she began wondering what she was going to find, the young field coordinator then started to quietly hum to herself as she looked at her phone screen. Ten minutes later, the computer beeped and Jess jumped up, looking the screen, the sight that met her made smile.

**COMPLETE- TO CONTINUE, DOWNLOAD ATTACHMENT**

Jess clicked on the mouse, and began downloading the attachment that would give her complete control over Burton's files. A few minutes later, the attachment had downloaded and Jess was ready to go through the files. She was debating whether or not to tell Lester or not.

Deciding to tell Lester later, she set about scrolling through the files. One file in particular caught her eye. She double clicked the file and it opened on the screen.

It was the Coroner's report for Sarah Page.

"Why the hell does he have this in his private files…?" Jess murmured to herself. She knew the file was easily accessible; she had looked through it when she first arrived at the ARC, but why would he have it in his personal files? Pulling out a memory stick from her pocket, she stuck it into the computer and decided to copy the files onto it.

Then another one caught her eye- NEURAL CLAMP CONTROL BLUEPRINTS

Jess double clicked the document and it opened up, it was a document showing what looked like a small octopus. There was a large circle with groups of needle poking out the bottom, and then there was four tubes sticking out of the centre. It reminded Jess of Doctor Octopus in _Spiderman_, remembering back to when Connor had made her watch it after she forced him to watch _Desperate_ _Housewives_; she then clicked onto the next page, and was nearly sick.

There was a picture of a creature Jess had never seen before, it was a close up to the creatures head, lying in a puddle of blood. Jess looked closer at the screen, the picture was showing the back of whatever this creatures head. There was a large incision in the skull of the creature, and then Jess saw the Neural Clamp, lying to the side, it was also covered in blood.

"What is this" Jess questioned in her head. Opening another file, she found some CCTV footage dating for the February 12th 2021.

"2021…that's in the future" Jess mumbled, clicking it open; the screen filled with a rather grainy picture of a large room, in the middle of it was large table. Jess then noticed that there was someone in the room. She immediately saw it was Sarah Page.

She continued to watch as Sarah bent down to look at something on the ground, then Jess noticed movement in the right hand side of the screen. Jess looked closer and could see a figure knelt down on the floor.

Then she saw Sarah stand up and pick up something on the table, it looked like a handgun. She then saw something jump out from the shadows and leap at Sarah, it knocked her to the ground and raised it claw. Jess couldn't watch, but she knew what happened next. After a few seconds, she looked back towards the screen. Sarah was lying flat on the ground, there was a dark blur slowly growing around her.

Then she saw someone run into the room, Jess recognized it as Becker. Then the footage swapped to a different corridor, a man walked down it, holding what looked like a gun in his hand, Jess squinted closer and gasped, the man was Philip Burton.

She closed the file with numb fingers before opening the last one- NEW DAWN.

Jess slowly moved the mouse over the file and clicked it open. She read through the file, slowly, her mouth dropped open and she just started at the document.

"Oh god" was all she could get out.

xxxxx

Philip was sat in his car, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green, when suddenly, his mobile started ringing. He put his Bluetooth headset in his ear and pressed the answer key.

"Philip Burton" he said.

_"__Sir, we have a security breach"_ said the voice of his leading researcher on _New Dawn. _

"What do you mean?" Philip asked, this couldn't be happened, not the day before _New_ _Dawn_ would finally be put into action.

_"__Someone has hacked into the file for New Dawn, they know everything"_ the researcher said.

"Neutralise them" Philip said, resting his head in his hands.

_"__Don't you want to know who it is?"_ the researcher asked.

"No, I don't care, just get rid of them" Philip said, ending the call.

"Take me back to the ARC" he ordered his driver.

xxxxx

Jess pulled out the memory stick and ran from the room, locking the door as she went. She knew she had to get out of the ARC as quickly as she could. If Philip found out she knew, she was dead.

Jess ran up the stairs as fast as her high heels would let her; she needed to find the others, and tell them what she had found. Reaching the Hub, she grabbed her coat and car keys and ran from the room. Lester had seen her return and was about to ask her something, but when he left his office, she had already disappeared from the Hub.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen - Before It's Too Late**

Jess climbed into her white Fiat 500 and revved the engine, she reversed out of the parking space and sped through the ARC's underground car park, she drove out into the sunshine, not quite sure where she was going. As she carried on driving, she pulled out her mobile and rung the first person that came to mind.

"_Hello_" the voice answered.

"Becker, it's me. Where the hell are you?" Jess said desperately into the phone.

_"__Im out with Jenny, she's helping me with something. What's up, has there been an anomaly?" _he asked her.

"No, Becker, you need to tell me where you are" Jess said, keeping an eye on the road.

_"__Jess, I can't…it's kind of-"_ but before Becker could finish, Jess exploded.

"CAPTAIN BECKER, I DON'T ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMM, JUST TELL ME WHERE THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE" she shouted into the phone.

_"__All right Jess calm down, I'm in town, outside the Telephone Exchange building"_ Becker said.

"Okay, just stay there. Please" Jess pleaded into the phone.

_"__I will, but Jess, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"_ Becker asked her.

"I will when I get there" Jess said, putting down the phone without saying goodbye, a police car had just appeared in front of her, and she wasn't planning on getting pulled over for using the phone whilst driving. She carried on driving through the city centre, when suddenly; she saw a large black SUV turn round the corner rather fast behind her.

Jess put her foot down on the accelerator and her car sped down the road. She was about two minutes away from Becker and Jenny's position, thinking she was being paranoid, she slowed down and looked in the rearview mirror. The SUV was still behind her, Jess tried to think nothing of it.

Eventually, she saw the black ARC pick-up in front of the large stone building that made up the Telephone Exchange, she could see Jenny and Becker leaning against the side of the pick-up, and it looked like they were talking. Jess sped up and parked down the road from the ARC pick-up.

She looked again out of the rearview mirror, the black SUV had parked down the road, and there was no sign of the driver or anyone else.

Jess climbed out of the car and ran towards Becker and Jenny. Becker and Jenny saw her and took a few steps towards her; they were stood by a grass clearing next to the Telephone Exchange.

"Jess, what's wrong" Becker, stopping as she finally reached them, Jess was out of breath and took a few deep breathes

"Becker. It's Burton. He's going to destroy the future and…and" but she couldn't finish it, she knew it would break his heart.

Jenny moved towards her "What Jess" she said calmly.

"He killed Sarah"

There was silence between the three of them, before Becker broke it.

"Jess, what are you talking about? Sarah's death wasn't murder, she was killed by a Predator in the future, no one could have done that" Becker said.

"You don't understand, I've seen the files, and the footage. Burton had control over the predator. There was some sort of control in its head" Jess said desperately to him.

Again, there was more silence.

"Jess, did you get this from Burton's files?" Jenny asked her slowly.

Jess nodded, she then pulled out the memory stick in her pocket that had all the files on it.

"Jess, are you absolutely sure?" Becker said to her, stepping nearer so he was facing her, he put both his hands reassuringly on her shoulders, he could feel her shaking and was surprised how she had driven in this state.

"Yes, I saw the footage of it, I watched the Predator kill her, and then I saw Philip in the same building on the same date" Jess said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Becker looked at her; he knew she was telling the truth. He was still trying to process the information in his head. He needed to see the footage of what Jess was talking about, he walked towards the pick up.

"We need to get back to the ARC" he heard Jenny say, was this what Lester had been talking about, she thought to herself?

Becker turned around and noticed the black SUV that followed Jess down the road, squinting his eyes; he noticed the back window slide down, and something poke out the open window. He saw a flash of light and something fly towards them, the object slowly hit the ground and rolled to a stop just under the ARC pickup. Becker took a few steps towards it and kneelt down to take a closer look, and then Jenny saw his face pale.

"What it is Becker?" she asked quietly, her heart began racing.

"A grenade" he said quietly, just as the world around them exploded.

Everything happened in slow motion, he quickly stood as he turned around and ran towards Jenny and Jess, just as a whistling filled the air. He shoved Jenny out of the way and grabbed Jess, before letting himself fall to the ground, cradling Jess in his arms. Then an explosion rocked the air behind him, he heard the noise before seeing a flash of light. Covering his head with his arms, he closed his eyes just as another explosion shook the ground, he felt for Jess in his arms, she was still there. Then there was a tire squeal and silence. Becker opened his eyes and felt around the ground, partly checking if he was still alive. Remembering Jess was currently lying in his arms, he sat up a little bit and shook her.

"Jess, Jess, are you okay" Becker said, shaking Jess's shoulders.

"I'm alright Becker" she said, wiping away the dirt on the side of her face.

He sat up fully, and the first thing he saw was the ARC pick-up truck was in flames, a cloud of black smoke was filling the air, and bits of burning metal were all around them.

"BECKER" he heard through the commotion of what was happening around them, he looked round and saw Jenny crawling towards him.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she shouted to him above the roar of the flames, there was a small gash on her forehead, a trail of blood slid down her cheek.

"It was a grenade" Becker grunted as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair "It came from that black SUV down the road" he finished, coughing as the air filled with the sound of distant sound of sirens.

"We could have died" Jenny said, wiping the blood away from her cheek, Jess looked at her, tears trickling down her cheek. Becker helped the two woman to their feet and they paced to get away from the ruined remains of the ARC pick up.

"Oh god, this is my fault. This is all my fault" Jess said, her voice shaking as tears fell down her cheeks.

Becker wrapped an arm round her shoulder and slowly began rubbing her arm slowly in a comforting motion.

"No its not, no one could have seen that coming" Becker said, trying to calm her down. Becker could feel her small form shaking, but slowly, the shaking stopped.

"Becker, it is. That car followed me here, I didn't think anything of it" Jess said to him. Jenny looked on, and then a chilling thought came into her head.

"Do you think Burton knows about the files?" she said to Becker, who was still clutching Jess. The two shared a grim look that went unnoticed by the young field coordinator.

"We need to get back to the ARC now" Becker said, looking at Jenny and Jess, his gaze stayed on Jess a moment longer then it had Jenny. The three of them looked at the smoldering remains of the pick-up.

"Right, come on, and stay close to me" Becker said, standing up and running towards Jess's car, he could hear Jenny and Jess running behind him, when they reached the small Fiat 500, Jess handed Becker the keys, wordlessly, he unlocked it and got in.

Jess pulled open the door and pulled the passenger seat forward and climbed into the back seat behind Becker, Jenny climbed in after her and sat in the passenger seat, the cut on her head was still bleeding. Becker quickly looked in the dashboard of the car and found a small towel, checking it was clean, he then handed it to Jenny.

"Hold that tight on the wound Jenny, it doesn't look like its deep, hopefully you won't have a scar" Becker said as he started the car engine, he then switched it off.

"What do we do now" Jess asked from the back seat.

"We need to call the ARC and warn them. The others might be in danger as well" Jenny said, pulling out her phone, but Becker held out his hand.

"I'll do it; we can't risk calling anyone on the team. I'll call one of my men" Becker said. Jenny nodded and handed him the phone, she then watched Becker type in a number, he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, its Captain Becker…are you at the ARC…okay, is Burton in the building…right, I need you to do something, when I enter the building, I need all the exits locked and two armed guards on each exit…I know what I'm doing…if Burton tries to leave, treat with extreme prejudice…I need you to do this Hannah…thanks" he finished, putting the phone down and passing it back to Jenny.

There was silence in the car; eventually Becker turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

"Ready?" Becker said, looking at Jenny and Jess. They both nodded and Becker put his foot on the accelerator.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen - Overheard Conversations**

Matt walked through the corridors of the ARC, he needed to find Jess and see how she was doing and if she was any closer to getting into Burtons private files. As he carried on walking, he could hear raised voices coming from one of the private offices; he walked towards and stood outside the door.

"I don't trust him" he heard Abby say, rather loudly.

"Well I don't understand why" he heard Connor reply "You won't give me a reason why you don't" Connor finished.

"I do have reasons, firstly, he tried to kill Rex and the other creatures in the menagerie" Abby began, but Connor interrupted her.

"That's not a good enough Abby" Connor argued, his voice rising slightly.

"He's involved in the ARC for his own reason's, he has his own agenda, I'm sure of it" Abby said loudly, Matt could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Just because he's not as involved in the creatures as you are" Connor said.

"Connor, you don't understand, I'm worried" Abby shouted, just as Matt saw two of the ARC's soldiers walk down the corridor, trying to act casual, he knocked on the door.

He heard a small 'come in' from Abby, Matt pulled the door handle and entered the office. He saw Connor sitting on the desk while Abby was leaning against the wall.

"Hi guys, any idea where Jess is?" Matt asked them. They both shook their heads.

"Sorry Matt" Connor started "I haven't seen her for a while now actually" Connor realised, jumping of the desk onto the ground.

"Neither have I" Abby said, just as Connor made to leave the room "Where are you going, were not done?" she asked him.

"To my office if that's okay" Connor said, a little bit more angrily then he had meant to.

"Well have fun, make sure you and Burton have jolly good fun together" Abby sneered. Connor gave her look of utter fury before storming out the room, when he disappeared from sight, Matt saw as Abby completely sagged in herself.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked her, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

Abby nodded, but Matt saw a tear from her cheek, he stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna talk?" he asked her. Abby looked up at him.

"Its nothing, just Connor being…Connor. He can be such a stubborn idiot at times" she finished feebly. Matt let the silence fall over them; he wasn't really sure what to say. Thankfully, Abby broke it.

"I just don't understand why Connor idolizes Burton so much" Abby eventually said. Matt shook his head.

"I didn't realise" Matt said to her.

"Come on, your telling me you haven't seen the way he follows him around like a lost puppy?" Abby said.

"Okay, maybe a little" Matt said, this made Abby smile slightly.

"I don't trust him Matt" Abby said, looking Matt in the eye.

"Who, Connor?" Matt asked her.

"Philip, he's up to something and he's using the ARC to cover his tracks" Abby said, just Lester's voice filled the room.

_"__Would all core-field team members please report to the main Hub" _then there was silence.

"Come on, we can continue this later if you want" Matt said to her, Abby smiled.

"Thanks Matt" Abby said to him, and then the two of them left the office.

When they reached the main Hub, they found Lester standing in front of the ADD console. As Matt and Abby walked in, they heard footsteps behind them; Abby turned around and saw Connor, who completely ignored them.

"With the risk of sounding like a complete idiot, would someone mind telling me where our Head of Security, Field Co-ordinator and Press Officer are?" Lester said. The three of them stood in silence and looked at Lester.

"Well?" he snapped impatiently, crossing his arms.

"I have no idea" Connor said to Lester, who looked at Matt and Abby, who both shook their heads.

"Oh, so that's all right then. Three key personnel are missing, and without tracking units…but that's fine" Lester said, looking at the three remaining team members.

"I'm on it" Connor said, walking over to the ADD and sitting down, almost immediately, his head almost sunk lower then the bench. Abby who had been watching him, laughed and even Matt grinned a little.

"Not funny" Connor said, turning around to face them, adjusting the seat height. He then set to work typing on the keyboard, trying to find the others.

xxxxx

Philips car pulled into the ARC's underground car park; he got out and walked towards the ARC's main exit. He checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he would need.

Walking through the ARC's corridors, his mobile beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen- two words filled the screen.

TARGET NEUTRALIZED

Smiling at the phone, Philip knew that nothing was going to get in the way of _New Dawn_, walking into the Main Hub, he found Connor sitting at the ADD, typing away. Abby and Matt were sat round a laptop watching a live news report. Philip walked towards them, just as someone on the news started talking.

_"__We are live at the City Telephone Exchange where a car bomb has been denoted outside the building. Details are vague at the moment, but from what we can tell, nobody has been injured as the exchange was closed due to repairs. The front entrance to the building has been severely damaged. The police want to question anyone in the area at the time of the incident" _then the footage changed to a video of a burning pick-up truck being extinguished by a team of firefighters.

"Matt, I found the tracking unit for the missing pick-up" Connor said slowly, turning round to face Matt and Abby.

"Well" Matt said impatiently "Where is it then?" he said. Connor didn't turn back to the screens.

"Its parked outside the City Telephone Exchange" he said simply. Matt and Abby both stared at him, even Philip did a double as he walked towards Lester's office.

"Are you sure Connor?" Matt said, standing and walking to the ADD, Abby was right behind him.

"Yes I'm sure, why does everyone always ask me that?" Connor snapped, without waiting for a reply, he carried on "it's been parked there for the past forty seven minutes" Connor said, looking at the screen and typing on the keyboard.

"You're telling me one of the ARC vehicles is now a smoldering wreck?" Philip chipped in.

"I can show you" Conner said, pulling up the CCTV footage. They heard Lester walk through the Hub and over to the ADD.

"So, have we found our runaway staff then?" Lester said to them.

Philip and Matt stood apart and let Lester see the ADD screen, the four of them stood waiting for Connor to press the play button.

"When your ready" Abby said.

"Sorry…just trying to build the atmosphere" he said, and his lips curved ever so slightly. He then pressed the play button.

They watched on the screen as Becker and Jenny leaned against the pick-up, then from the right hand part of the screen, they saw a figure run towards the pick-up. Abby immediately saw it was Jess, they watched as the three of them stepped away from the pick-up and stand next to a grass clearing. They had a short conversation before Becker moved towards the pick up; he then looked over to the right, before turning round. Something shot across the screen and the five of them watched as Becker kneelt down before standing up and pushing Jenny out of the way and dive to the ground with Jess in his arms, then there was a flash of light from the pick-up and they saw flames and smoke fill the air.

"Enough" Lester said, Connor stopped the video and numbly turned around.

"Are they…" Abby said quietly.

"Right, Connor track them down, find out where the hell they are. Abby, Matt, find out everything you can about why they were there. Philip, why don't yo- oh, what are you doing here?" Lester said.

"I needed a quick word with Conner actually" he said, looking towards the ADD where Conner was sat,

"Cant it wait?" Lester said "As you can see, we are in the middle of an emergency" he finished impatiently.

"I can see that James, but this is rather important" Philip said, just as Connor stood up.

"I'm running a security check through the CCTV database, we should have the results in five minutes" Connor said to Lester, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, fine, I want you back here as soon as the results come through" Lester said, turning around and walking to his office.

Philip and Connor left the Main Hub and walked down one of the corridors. Abby looked at Matt and simply shook her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen - New Dawn**

Philip and Connor walked through the ARC until they came to Philips office, Philip opened the door and walked in, Connor was right behind him.

"Take a seat" Philip said to Connor, who obeyed.

"Connor, I need you to do something with me. But first, I need to know that you trust me 100%" Philip said, looking Connor in the eye. Connor hesitated with his answer before finally nodding his head.

"Good, now you remember during the lockdown fiasco a while back involving that green flying lizard?" Philip began.

"Yeah, not easy to forget, first day back in a new job and I nearly killed the boss" Conner said sheepishly.

"No Conner, you did brilliant that day, I was so very proud of you, and I saw your full potential that day. Now, you might remember I mentioned something about _New Dawn" _Philip started slowly, Connor nodded and waited for Philip to continue.

"Good, now, I need your help with it. _New Dawn_ is a little project of mine over at Prospero Industries in the main building" Philip said to him.

"Okay, what do you want me to do" Connor said, looking at Philip.

"Its hard to explain, but the thing is, it's going to take a few days of non-stop work, so I've booked you into a hotel just down the road. Is that okay?" Philip said to him.

Connor was about to say he needed to check it out with Abby before he said, but remembering the argument they had earlier.

"I'm in, when do we leave?" Connor said. Philip smiled.

"Right this moment; I figured the sooner we get it done, the sooner you'll be back at the ARC. I've already cleared the time away with the Minister, and he was more then happy to let you come" Philip said, standing up.

"Are you sure? What if im needed here?" Connor asked him, doubt creeping into his mind. As if Philip sensed this, he put on his biggest smile and laughed slightly.

"Connor, im sure the ARC can spare you for a few days" Philip said "I'll make sure if your needed, a car will bring you here straight here" Philip said, seeing Connor relax a little in his chair.

"One more thing. You can't mention this to any of the team. This is between us, okay?" Philip said as Connor nodded.

"Well, let's get going then" Philip said, walking to the office door.

Connor stood up as well, and together, the two of them left the office.

Xxxxx

Becker sped down the sloped road that led into the ARC's underground car park. He parked the car in an awkward position and jumped out, Jenny and Jess right behind him, he could see Burton's car in his own private space by the main entrance. Becker ran past it and into the main building. He saw two of his soldiers standing by the doors, EMD's in their hands.

"Right, seal all the exits, make sure on one gets in or out unless I say so" Becker said, heading straight towards the armory.

"Becker, will you slow down" Jenny called after him as her and Jess struggled to keep up. He stopped and turned just as he reached the armory doors.

"Jess, do you still have the memory stick?" Becker asked her, wordlessly, she pulled it out of her pocket and passed it to him.

Becker stepped straight into the armory and walked over to the computer. He wiggled the mouse and the screen came to life, he then inserted the memory stick into the USB portal. Clicking a few buttons, he found the file he was looking for.

The screen filled with the picture of the future ARC building, and Sarah. Becker watched as she looked at the Artifact before standing up and facing part of the darkened room.

Becker couldn't take his eyes of the screen as he watched the Future Predator leap onto to her. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he took a few deeps breathes to steady himself.

He then saw as he ran into the room and kneel beside Sarah. The image changed to a well-lit corridor, and immediately, he recognized the figure walking down it.

"Philip" he growled under his breath. He was going to kill him, even if it meant he was arrested and lost his job at the ARC, he didn't care. That murdering scumbag had killed the only ever woman Becker had truly loved. Turning around, he saw Jenny and Jess standing slightly behind him, tears falling down their cheeks.

Looking at the two women, he wouldn't let Philip hurt anyone else he cared about.

Grabbing his EMD from the counter, he strode towards the doors.

"You two should stay here. I don't want anyone else getting involved in this" Becker said to them, but Jenny walked forward and placed her hand on his arm.

"Becker, just pass me an EMD, were coming with you" Jenny said as they walked into the armory.

"Fine, but you stay behind me. Im not letting anything happen to you two" Becker said, and waiting as Jenny picked up a charged EMD from its holder.

"Becker, wait, we need back-up, that's mans a murderer, he killed Sarah" Jess said desperately to him.

"I know Jess, that's why you're going to be staying behind me, okay? Please" Becker said to her, looking into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. Jenny broke the staring.

"Come on, we need to this now, before he can leave the ARC" Jenny said to them, before walking out the armory. Becker and Jess followed her just as one of the ARC soldiers walked towards them. It was Hannah; the one Becker had spoken to on the phone.

"Captain, what's going on?" she said to him quickly.

"It doesn't matter, are the doors all blocked?" he asked her, switching on his EMD. She nodded.

"Yes, we have two soldiers stationed at each exit as requested" she said quietly to him.

"Right, I need to get everyone else out the building quickly and quietly, except the core team members, okay?" Becker said to her. Once again, she nodded.

"Thanks Hannah, just get everyone out" he said to her. Saluting him, she then turned around and ran down the corridor.

"Right" Jenny said, charging up her own EMD "Lets do this"

xxxxx

"The others have just entered the building" Matt said, looking at the laptop screen.

"How do you know?" Abby asked him.

"Well, the scanners picked up their Ident bracelets being swiped through the main entrance not even five minutes ago" Matt replied, swiveling the laptop to show Abby the screen. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments.

"Matt" Abby whispered to the team leader "Something's going on, I have this feeling" she said to him, he nodded but didn't reply, he knew how she was feeling as he had the same mood.

They heard something bang behind them and they both turned around to face Lester's office, they saw him sitting at his desk looking at the phone, which he had probably just slammed down. Standing up, he stormed through the office and pulled open the door.

"Where is Philip?" he asked the room bluntly. There was only Abby and Matt in the Hub, there was no sign of any other members of the ARC staff.

"Still talking with Connor I assume" Abby said.

"Ah, you assume? So your not 100% sure where he is then?" Lester asked her, Abby shook her head.

"Right, well when you see him, tell him I want him in my office immediately" Lester said turning around to see Philip and Connor walk into the Main Hub. Connor had two black cases in his hands.

"Ah Philip, a word please" Lester said to him.

"Sorry James, but it'll have to wait. Some thing has come up at Prospero and I need to borrow Connor for a bit" Philip said calmly.

"Is that right" a voice came from behind them, everyone turned around to see Becker, Jenny and Jess standing by the main doors. Becker and Jenny both had EMD's in their hands; both pointing at Philip.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen - The Truth **

"Is that right" a voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Becker, Jenny and Jess standing by the main doors. Becker and Jenny both had EMD's in their hands; both pointing at Philip. The main Hub went silent, and around the room, the rest of the team looked at the scene unfolding before them. Abby and Matt stood up and walked towards the ADD console; Lester was stood outside his office, in the middle of the confrontation; Philip and Connor were stood in the middle of the Hub while Becker, Jenny and Jess had the main exit blocked.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on" Philip said, turning from Becker to Lester.

"You know what's going on" Becker, tightening the grip on his EMD, seeing Philip stood in front of him made him even more angry. Sarah was dead and it was all that mans fault.

"Becker, as much as I would love you to shoot Philip, he is co-owner of the ARC, his death would mean no more funding, and we couldn't have that now can we" Lester said dryly, looking from Becker to Philip.

"Captain Becker, would you mind lowering your weapon before I call security" Philip said quietly, the anger creeping into his voice.

"Not until you tell everyone in this room what you did" Becker said, Abby could hear the hatred in his voice, she was about to step forward when Matt put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at the team leader who shook his head ever so slightly.

"Captain, I have no idea what you are talking about" Philip said, about to step forward.

"Stay where you are Philip" Jenny said quietly, making sure her EMD was aimed at his face.

"What the hell are doing?" Philip said to them, clearly shocked at what they were doing. It was taking everything to feign surprise.

"Philip, why not tell us what you were doing on February 12th ?" Becker said to him, keeping a tight grip on his EMD, he made sure it was set on the highest setting.

"No idea, I can't remember that far back" Philip said slowly, knowing where this was leading.

"Back? No, you need to be thinking forward, what about February 12th 2021?" Becker said slowly, keeping a grip on his EMD. He then saw Philip's face drop. There was silence in the Hub again. How did they now, there was no way they could have found out about his involvement in Dr Pages death. The silence threatened to swallow them all.

"No idea what your talking about" Philip said slowly.

"Really, well, how about I show you to see if that can jog your memory" Becker said, walking towards the ADD, keeping his EMD aimed at Burton as he walked across the Hub. He inserted the memory stick into the ADD console and typed a few buttons, and then the screen filled with the CCTV footage from the future ARC.

The room was silent as the footage played on the screen, Abby, Connor, Matt and Lester stared at the screen, watching as Sarah picked up the remains of the Artifact, then placed it on the computer table. They then watched as the Predator leapt from the darkness and attack Sarah, then they saw the screen change to the footage of Burton walking down the corridor. Becker paused it and zoomed in on Burton's face.

"Don't you remember this then?" Becker said to him. Abby and Connor looked at Burton; tears were sliding down Abby's cheeks. Matt and Lester were glaring at Burton, who was just stood there.

"Well, this is clearly fixed" Philip said slowly, looking at everyone.

There was just silence; Becker changed the screen to the blueprints of the Neural Clamp blueprints and the pictures of the Predator.

"That's a Neural Clamp" Connor said "But Helen had that…when Stephen died" Conner said slowly, turning to look at Philip, who started walking backwards. The team turned around to face him, Becker and Jenny still had there EMD's aimed at him.

"You killed Sarah?" Abby said, clenching her fists.

Then Philip smiled.

"Now Abby, you've just seen the footage. I had to; she was going to find out about my plans and would have stopped me. Thankfully Helen Cutter gave me a present before she went of to try and destroy humanity. She gave me the Predator with the Neural Clamp, and I wanted to test it in its home environment. So I went to the future and there was Dr Page in the ruins of this very building. She found out that I was involved with Helen Cutters plan to destroy the world, so she had to be neutralized"

Lester just stood and started at him.

"Your admitting you killed one of my members of staff" Lester said quietly. Philip nodded before putting is hand in his pocket; he then withdrew a handgun and a small black box. He then pointed the handgun straight at Lester.

"What the…" Lester began, before stopping as he stared at the gun. Connor moved himself so he was stood in front of Abby, while Matt and Jenny both moved so they were blocking Jess.

"Now, Captain Becker, Jenny. Put the EMD's on the ground and kick them towards me" Philip said.

Jenny and Becker both looked at each other, Becker gave her a small nod and the two of them lowered the EMD's to the ground, before sliding them towards Burton. Philip looked down and watched them slide across the floor. Becker stepped forward just as Philip looked up.

"Now, let's not do anything rash Captain Becker. This building is rigged with explosives. One wrong move and the entire ARC will be destroyed" Philip said, holding up the black box.

"Philip, what are you doing?" Matt said to him.

"This building, the Anomaly Research Centre, is probably the most important building in the world. This building houses this countries darkest secret, the anomalies. It was a perfect place for me to use as a cover story of what I have planned" Philip said, turning to face every member of the team, making sure the gun pointed at them.

"Is that _New Dawn_?" Jess piped up from behind Jenny and Matt.

"Ah Miss Parker, so it was you that infiltrated my personal files" Philip said, turning to face Jess, Jenny found her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I must say Miss Parker; you did an amazing job covering your tracks. That's why I agreed with James and the minster for the role of field coordinator. I really had no idea until today. And it seems my team failed to neutralize you, so, I shall do it myself" he finished, raising the gun pointing it directly at Jess.

Then the most remarkable thing happened. Lester stood in front of the gun, blocking Jess.

"You will not harm any more members of my team" Lester said slowly, glaring at Philip, who laughed.

"Now really James and you honestly think you can stop me?" Philip said, looking at Lester.

"As a matter of fact Philip" Lester said, walking toward Philip…and the gun "Yes, you've already killed one member of my team. You will not do it again" Lester said.

Philip laughed, before taking the safety of the gun.

"Goodbye James" Philip said, before pulling the trigger. The noise was deafening and the Hub filled with the flash, Jess and Jenny screamed as they then watched as Lester seemed to fall backwards all in slow motion. Abby moved forwards to help him but he aimed the gun at her.

"Stay where you are Abigail" Philip said to her "As you can see, I'm not joking" he finished, waving the gun towards where Lester was lying on the floor. Jenny moved forward and knelt down next the ARC director.

"Philip, please. He needs a medic" Jenny said desperately as she pressed her hands onto the bleeding wound.

"Let him die. I don't really care" Philip said "Right, Connor your coming with me, the rest of you attempt to follow, I will kill him" Philip said, aiming the gun at Connor.

"No…" Abby said desperately "Please, I'll go with you, just not Connor" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Connor moved towards her.

"Abby, I'll be fine. You need to stay here this time, I have to do this on my own" Connor said, stroking her hair away from her face.

"Please don't go" Abby sobbed into his shoulder. Connor cupped her chin in his hand and pressed his lips against hers, when he let her go, he looked her in the eye.

"I'll be back Abby, I'm always fine" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you Connor" she managed to choke out before Connor stepped away.

"I love you too" he said.

"Enough of this, I'm going to be sick" Burton said, looking at the team "Enjoy the time you have left" he said as Connor reached him, Philip pressed the gun into his back and made him walk, before turning to face Becker.

"Tell your men to withdraw away from the exits and if you follow me, Connor will die, and we wouldn't want to add him to your growing list of fatalities, would we Becker?" Philip said, leading Connor out of the Hub.

Becker pressed his finger to his ear. "All units withdraw from the exits. Withdraw and do not shoot" Becker said, the remaining members of the team watched as Philip stopped and turned, he aimed the gun at Becker and fired.

Again, the noise exploded through the Hub, and the flash of light filled the darkness, the team all ducked, but it was Becker that fell this time, he let out a shout as he hit the ground, his head slamming against the hard floor. Philip pressed the gun harder into Connor's back and marched him through the ARC.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and leave a review, means a lot :) I am currently working on a sequel so if anyone has anything they would to see in a future story let me know! A quick reminder that this was wrote before the release of series 5 and is completely AU.**

**I do not own Primeval or any other related media.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - The Beginning of Everything**

* * *

As Philip marched Connor through the ARC, the gun still pressed into his back, members of the ARC security team stood aside, EMD's in their hands. Philip and Connor walked slowly into the ARC's underground car park and wordlessly climbed into Philips car.

As the driver started the ignition and drove through the car park, Connor risked a glance over at Philip, he was in the middle of getting a box from underneath the passenger seat. He pulled the object out, it looked like flour that had been compressed into the clear plastic box. Wiring stuck out of the box and connected to a small LED screen on the one side. Connor watched Philip press a few buttons on the screen; it filled with a series of numbers lit up in red neon writing.

6:00, then it started counting down.

Philip pressed the button on the door handle and electric window slide down, Philip then dropped the box out the window just as they passed under the entrance to the car park, and then it slide back up. Philip saw Connor looking at him.

"Connor, don't look so frightened, I'm not going to harm you" Philip said calmly, looking Connor in the eye.

"You killed Sarah…you just shot Lester…and Becker, your mental" Connor said numbly.

"Connor, we are about to embark on the scientific experiment that will change the world forever" Philip said "They have no place in the new order" Philip finished, getting out his phone.

"Is that _New Dawn_?" Conner said quietly.

"You'll see" Philip said "You'll see…"

xxxxx

"Becker…Becker, are you okay?" Jess said desperately, putting her fingers to neck, checking for a pulse, she could feel Jenny next to her, watching desperately.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Matt and Abby were on either side of Lester, they had ripped his shirt open to reveal blood pouring from his shoulder; Abby noticed the scar he had got from the Future Predator all those years ago. Matt had taken of his jacket and was pressing it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"James, you're going to be okay. The medics are on their way" Jenny called across the Hub, just as she heard Becker moan, turning around, she saw sit up and tear his black jacket away to reveal a Kevlar vest.

"Becker, thank god your okay, are you hurt, where did the bullet hit you?" Jess asked him all in one breath, although, as she finished, she could see the ripped fabric of the Kevlar body armour just above his heart.

"M'fine Jess, I'm okay" Becker said groggily, rubbing the back of his head, just as members of the ARC's security team ran into the Hub, medical boxes in their hands. Becker, Jenny and Jess watched as Abby and Matt were forced back away from Lester while the ARC medics set to work. They lifted him on to a stretcher and carried him out the Hub, leaving a large puddle of blood and Matt's blood soaked jacket.

"We need to find Burton" Becker said, standing up slowly, looking at the rest of the team.

"Where do you think he is?" Matt asked, wiping his blood covered hands on his jeans.

"Connor was wearing a black box, he always does. We can trace that" Abby said, standing up and running over to the ADD console and typing in buttons on the keyboard, the rest of the team gathered round her.

"He's heading towards the old warehouse estate, about six miles from here" Abby said, turning around and starting to leave the Hub.

"Wait Abby" Matt said, she stopped and turned around "We need to this properly; Burtons already proved he is willing to kill. You're going to stay here. Me and Becker will go with the proper back-up" Matt said, Abby just looked at him.

"You expect me to stay here?" Abby said to him angrily.

"No, I'm telling you to stay here-" Matt said, but Abby erupted.

"YOUR ACTUALLY TELLING ME TO STAY HERE WHILE THAT MUDERING SCUM BAG HAS CONNER?" Abby shouted at Matt, who flinched. The Hub fell into silence.

"Matt, were wasting time here and the more people looking for Connor, the quicker we'll find him" Jenny said, stepping forward. Defeated, Matt looked at Jess.

"Fine, you two can come, but Jess, your staying here" Matt said, but this time Jess spoke up.

"Why should I stay here while you are all in danger, I am part of this team" Jess said, hurt that Matt thought she wasn't able to handle it. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but he was again interrupted.

"Jess" Becker said quietly, taking Jess's hand in his "You are the most important member of this team, and that's the reason why you have to stay behind this time. Someone needs to watch the ADD and give us directions. Plus you can let us know how Lester is" Becker said, looking at her. Slowly Jess nodded before pulling Becker into a hug.

"Please be careful" she whispered, Becker squeezed her harder.

"I will, promise" Becker said, letting her go "Right, lets go" he said to the others, and together, he, Jenny, Matt and Abby ran from the Hub.

Xxxxx

Connor watched as the car pulled into an old Industrial estate, warehouses lined the side of the small road that ran through the estate. Conner knew this was where Prospero was based, each of the warehouses filled with the hum of Philips empire of businesses.

Connor had two options; leg it when the car stopped and hope he could make it away from Philip, or to go with him and see whatever he was planning, and hope he could stop it. The car pulled to a stop in front of the largest warehouse in the site, Philip opened his door and climbed out, and Connor attempted the handle on his door and found out the child locks were on. He waited for Philip to come round and open the door, Connor waited for his chance to leg it. As if Philip read his mind, he stopped.

"Connor, there's no chance you can run, and why would you want to? No, this is beginning of everything" Philip said, letting Connor out the car.

Philip led the way towards the doors that led into the warehouse; Connor followed him, watching as Philip moved aside a rusted sign to reveal a hand scanner panel. Philip pressed his hand to it and the doors whooshed open, Philip stood aside and mentioned Connor to walk inside.

Connor obeyed, knowing the moment he stepped inside the building, he wasn't going to get back out. Slowly, Connor walked into the building and Philip followed him inside, pulling the door shut as they went.

Philip led the way down a darkened corridor, the lights flickering into life as they went.

"What exactly do you want with me?" Connor said slowly. Philip turned around in the corridor to face him.

"Connor, you are about to see the most remarkable thing in existence. Just wait and all will be revealed" Philip said, carrying on walking down the corridor. Eventually they reached another door, before Philip opened, he turned back to Connor.

"Ready?" Philip said, smiling. This man is completely mental, Connor thought to himself, before nodding slowly. Philip nodded and pulled down the handle, opening the door and Philip walked in, followed by Connor.

"Oh…my…god" Connor mumbled as the twinkling lights got brighter in eyes.

Xxxxx

Becker, Matt, Abby and Jenny ran into the ARC's underground car park, followed by six members of the ARC's Special Soldiers team, they ran over to the black pick-up trucks and climbed into them. The core team members climbed into one while three of the SF soldiers climbed into two others.

"Before, we go, I need you to listen to me. Whatever order I give you, I need you to listen to it this time. No freelancing" Matt said as he adjusted the seat, he then turned around to face Abby and Jenny, knowing if anyone was going to do anything stupid, it would probably be one of them two.

Abby and Jenny both nodded, Matt was satisfied they wouldn't deviate from the plan, he started the engine and reversed the pick-up out the parking space and drove through the car park, just as the roof came crashing down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - No Idea…But Not Good**

* * *

_"__Ready?" Philip said, smiling. This man is completely mental, Connor thought to himself, before nodding slowly. Philip nodded and pulled down the handle, opening the door and Philip walked in, followed by Connor._

"Oh…my…god" Connor slowly walked into the open space of the warehouse floor, and the sight that met him was the remarkable yet terrifying thing he had ever seen.

As far as the eye could see, there were rows upon rows of locked anomalies; just floating idly in the air, in front of each one was what looked like the prototype of his first locking mechanism he designed for the ARC. Leading from each of the LM's were wires that connected to a huge console in front of the them. Connor watched as a group of scientists looked through papers and typed at keyboards in front of computer screens.

The scientists looked up and noticed that Philip and Connor had entered the room, they momentarily stopped working as they watch Philip walk over to them, followed by a numb Connor, who was still in shock about what he had just seen.

"Is everything on schedule?" Philip asked his leading researcher.

"Nearly" the scientist began "We've had to replace some of the wiring and opening components, but now we are just recalibrating everything. Then it should be ready to go" he finished, before turning around to face the locked anomalies.

"Good" Philip said, before turning to face Connor "Its impressive isn't it?" Philip asked rather smugly. Connor was speechless, how the hell were there at least two hundred locked anomalies just sitting right in front of him?

"How…?" was all Connor could mumble out.

Philip turned to face the glowing orbs.

"A few years ago, Helen Cutter came to me with a set of blue-prints for an experiment she wanted to conduct. She knew the ARC would never sanction it, she had seen the future of when I took over the ARC from the government and knew if she wanted to do this, and she would have to come to me" Philip began.

"She had a device which could open anomalies right in front of her, we gave her this warehouse so she could work, and she had a cloaking device fitted to the outside of the building so the ARC couldn't pick up the anomalies. I went away for a few days and when I returned, there were eight anomalies floating here-" he said pointed to the front row of anomalies "-she explained that by reversing the polarity and strengthening the magnetic field of the first anomaly, she managed to make a complete replica of the anomaly. She continued to do this until, eventually, when each anomaly blinked into existence, a duplicate anomaly formed, and a duplicate formed of the duplicate. Realising there were too many, she managed to wire up the Locking Mechanism you created to each anomaly, locking it, and stopping the process. But then she decided this was all wrong and that she would have to kill the rest of humanity. Stupid woman" Philip finished, looking at Connor.

"Do these anomalies lead anywhere?" Connor asked; even though this was all mental, he still couldn't help being in awe of the sight in front of him.

"Well, we know the original anomaly leads to the early Permian era, but the others. We have no idea" Philip said.

"Why do you need me here then?" Connor asked.

"The anomalies were once described by Professor Cutter as 'rips in the fabric of reality, that time itself was being ripped apart'. Having looked at the ARC's research and all the data collected from the anomalies, this has been proved almost true. What we want to do here is find out for sure, were going to open the heart of the anomalies, the very centre of their existence, and your going to help us"

xxxxx

The force of the explosion nearly over turned the picked up, but Matt pulled the steering wheel hard, he then slammed his foot onto the accelerator and forced the pick-up under the car parks entrance, looking in the rearview mirror, he saw concrete and metal fall to the ground behind him. The first pick-up managed to get half way out of the car parks entrance before disappearing under a pile of rubble, a dust cloud filled the sky above them. Matt put his foot on the brake and the pick-up stopped.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked quickly.

"We have to help them" Matt said to her as he opened the door.

"Matt, the staff inside can help them. Look it's completely blocked, we can't get back in, and what about Connor?" Abby said to him. For a moment, Matt was half in, half out the pick-up; he then climbed back in and started the engine, just as Jess's voice crackled in through their earpieces.

"_Guys, are you all okay. We felt the explosion in the Hub" _Jess said; her voice full of panic and concern.

"Jess, we are fine, is everyone in the ARC okay?" Matt asked her.

"_I don't know, we are evacuating the ARC of all non-essential personnel, and fire brigade on there way. I have Connor's location_" she said, they could hear typing in the background before the cars SatNav beeped into life.

"_I've sent you the co-ordinates. Let me know when you arrive, I'm going to try hack into any cameras in the area_" Jess said.

"Okay Jess, out" Matt replied as he continued to drive the pick-up through the city, as they passed a McDonalds restaurant, the team saw four fire engines and five ambulances speed past them in the opposite direction, sirens wailing into the distance.

The team fell into silence, each absorbed with there own fears and worries. Before long they were driving into a run-down industrial estate. Matt slowed the pick-up down and the four of them got out. Minutes later, they were stood in front of the pick, EMD's in their hands, waiting for Jess's instructions.

"_Matt, the warehouse is about fifty feet from your position, you should be able to see it directly in front of you_" Jess said.

Matt and Becker led the way towards the largest warehouse in the site, Jenny and Abby followed them, keeping their EMD's raised.

xxxxx

"Hang on, you want to open the heart of the anomalies?" Connor said, not believing what he was hearing.

"Connor, if we can find out why the anomalies exist, why they appear, it'll change everything we know about them. What if we could control them? This world will change" Philip said to him, turning to face the locked anomalies.

"There's finding out why they appear, but what you're doing, or planning to do, is completely mental Philip" Conner said, stepping away from Philip.

"And why's that Conner?" Philip asked him, turning to look at the younger man.

"You have already manipulated one anomaly to create hundreds, or however many there are in this room. Meddling with an already unstable anomaly, the results would be…well I have no idea, but not good" Connor finished lamely, he was trying to keep Philip here for as long as possible, hoping the others had a master plan they were going to put into action.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you all enjoyed, why not leave a little note and tell me what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I wasn't originally going to post this today, but I thought I would leave it on a cliff-hanger until the next upload, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - Anomalies and Old Faces**

* * *

Jess was sat the ADD, still trying to hack into the security cameras on the Prospero complex when she heard the slapping of military boots on the floor of the Hub behind her.

"Miss Parker" a man said as Jess turned around in her seat to face him. It was Captain Shaw, Jess knew he was Becker's second in command "All non-essential staff have been evacuated from the building, the fire service think the building may be structurally compromised. There's gas in the car park, the pipes seem to have been damaged in the explosion" he said, and Jess noticed he was covered in dust.

"How bad is the damage" Jess asked him.

"It's not looking good, the car park is below the main steel beams that hold the building up, the fire brigade want the building completely emptied" Shaw finished, giving Jess a worried look.

"Keep me posted, I'll prepare a handheld with the ADD system on it" Jess answered and watched as Shaw left the Hub. Jess then turned back to the ADD screens and watched as the pick-up marker continued to drive through the city until it reached the industrial estate Connor's marker was at.

"Right, the warehouse is about fifty feet from your position, you should be able to see it directly in front of you" Jess said, she then watched as the four markers moved away from the pick-ups fixed position. She checked the CCTV footage of the ARC car park; it was a blur of activity, soldiers were walking through and Jess could see firefighters climbing on the rubble, looking for any signs of life.

Jess looked round the Hub, there were a few scientists hurriedly loading files into storage boxes, and two armed guards were standing by each of the exits. Shuddering as she remembered what had happened not fifteen minutes ago, she picked up the phone on the ADD console and dialed the medical wing. She had saved the number in the speed dial after Becker had been injured at the school, just in case of other emergencies.

"Hello, its Jess Parker here. I was wondering if you could possibly give me any information on Mr. Lester" Jess said into the phone, there was a moments silence before she got a reply.

"_Miss Parker, Mr. Lester's condition is stable, he is just being checked over at the moment and then were going to be evacuating the medical bay_"the medic said on the other end of the line.

"Thank you, could you give him my best?" Jess said before putting down the phone, she turned back to the screen.

"Right guys, your twenty feet away from Connor's location" Jess said. She then heard Becker's voice.

"_We see it Jess, is there any CCTV cameras in the area_?" Becker asked her.

"No" Jess said to him "I checked and couldn't find any, but unless Conner's dropped his black box, he's in that warehouse" Jess said.

"_Okay, thanks Jess, keep us posted if Conner's location changes_" Becker said.

Jess continued to watch the screen as the four markers moved towards the large square block.

Xxxxx

"No, I'm not doing it" Connor said simply, holding up his hands. A glare spread across Philips face.

"What do you mean, no? You really are not in a position to bargain are you Connor" Philip said slowly.

"Then you'll have to kill me, wont you. Because im not doing it" Connor said, making to turn around, but Philip put a hand on his shoulder, Connor felt a wave of nausea fall over him as soon as Philips hand rested on his shoulder.

"Connor, what we are going to do today could reveal to us the secret of the anomalies, isn't that what Professor Cutter would have wanted, you finishing the work he was unable to start?" Philip said.

"Cutter would never have done this" Conner said loudly "He knew that dangers of messing with the anomalies, the damage it would have done" Connor said, stepping away from Philip.

"Do you really believe that Connor?" Philip said slowly.

"Well…yeah, I knew Professor Cutter" Connor said, glaring at Philip before turning around.

"Then you really didn't know him well enough. Come, there's something I need to show you" Philip said, Connor turned around slowly to see Philip standing there, Connor could see a hint of desperation on his face.

Philip slowly walked towards the table the groups of scientists were working at. Connor stood in the same position, unsure what to do, he watched as Philip spoke to them before he turned back to Connor.

"Ready?" Philip said, just as a whoosh of light filled the darkened room, Conner could see one of the anomalies was now spinning slowly through the air, the shards of glass floating idly around the outside.

Conner walked slowly towards the open anomaly just as a large explosion sounded behind him, Connor ducked as he saw the door break apart behind him, Philip ran towards him and dragged him towards the open anomaly.

Just then, Connor saw Becker and Matt run into the room, followed by Abby and Jenny.

"Stay right there" Becker shouted at Philip, who stopped, looking at the ARC team.

"Well, well, well, I'm surprised it took you this long to be honest" Philip said, looking at the four EMD's that were pointed at him.

"It wasn't hard" Becker said, glaring at the man who had murdered Sarah. Then Philip laughed.

"Come on now Captain Becker, your telling me you have never killed anyone before, that you've never ended someone's life" Philip said, looking at Becker.

"Only those who I've had to, to stop them hurting someone else. What you did was murder, you killed Sarah in cold blood. In fact, you weren't even the one to do it, you let a creature do it, and that's because you're a coward" Becker said through gritted teeth.

"Do not call me a coward" Philip said quietly, and for the first time today, Becker heard the madness in his voice.

"Why? Because that's what you are, you're a coward?" Becker said to him, emphasizing the last three words.

"DO NOT CALL ME A COWARD" Philip shouted at him, he looked deranged at this point. The room fell silent; Becker glanced at Matt, who looked emotionless as ever, he gave Becker a small nod.

"You're pathetic Captain Becker. You can't even keep one person alive, you let Dr Page die, and that will always be your fault. If you had been there, it would never have happened" Philip said slowly, watching as Becker gripped his EMD tighter, knowing he had hit a nerve.

"And you" he continued, looking at Matt, but before he could finished, the anomaly pulsed behind him; he heard the shimmer as something came through.

The ARC team noticed this as well; they raised their EMD's towards the anomaly, just as the figure merged into existence. Jenny looked at the figure.

"Oh for god sake" Jenny mumbled quietly as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello Claudia" Helen Cutter said as she emerged through the anomaly.

* * *

**A/N - And shes back...**

**D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Thank for all the nice responses, just one chapter today! D**

**I do not own Primeval or any other related media.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Changing the World**

_"__Oh for god sake" Jenny breathed quietly._

_"__Hello Claudia" Helen Cutter said as she emerged through the anomaly._

"Claudia?" Matt asked; looking from the woman dressed in a tattered black combat suit which looked close to falling apart, to Jenny.

"Don't listen to her" Jenny sapped "She's a deranged woman who needs to be sectioned" Jenny said, not quite believing what was happening, all she needed was Cutter to return and she'd have the whole set.

"Ah, Helen. What a pleasant surprise" Philip said awkwardly, he looked rather uncomfortable. Connor felt Philips grip loosen on his shoulder as he turned around. Deciding he needed to act now, he charged forward, he could feel Philips grip disappear, turning, he headed straight towards the ARC team, who rushed forward.

"I ask you to do one thing, one little thing" Helen said, looking form Philip to the ARC team "and you can't even do that" she spat, glaring at Philip.

"Your dead…aren't you?" Jenny said.

"Oh Claudia, do I look dead to you?" Helen said, looking a Jenny, a small evil snarl spread across her face.

"My names Jenny, Helen, not Claudia" Jenny snapped, wishing more then anything she could force a bomb down Helens throat and push her through the open anomaly.

"Is it really?" Helen snarled "You look like a Claudia to me" she finished, finally registering the scene in front of her.

"Helen, let's not beat around the bush, what the bloody hell do you want?" Jenny asked bluntly, Jenny then noticed the outfit Helen was wearing, it looked similar to what she wore the day Stephen Hart had died, and different to what she had seen her in when she killed Cutter.

"Ah Jenny, you know me, since when do I need a reason to see old friends?" Helen said coldly, looking at her.

"Friends…" Connor snarled slowly "You killed Cutter, you shot him in cold blood".

"Have I already done that? I'm going to need to start keeping a diary of when we meet. I thought you would have understand why I needed to do it by now" Helen answered as she slowly walked forwards towards Philip.

"What are you doing here? I said I could handle this" Philip said to Helen, who looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"_Handle this…_is that why they're standing there" Helen said quietly, before looking back to the ARC team "And you can put those pathetic tasers down, they've had the power drained from them" she said, grinning.

Matt flicked the switch on his EMD; there was no whirl of energy like there normally was. The others did the same, before looking back to Helen.

"How did you…?" Becker began, a confused look spread across his face.

"That doesn't matter Captain, nothing matters anymore…because today, your all going to die" Helen said slowly, walking towards the group of scientists gathered round the table. The team watched as she picked up a piece of paper, she then looked rather intently at the numbers and diagrams on it.

"Its time" she said, looking at Philip, who nodded.

"What do you mean 'Its time'…?" Connor said, looking from Philip to Helen, watching as the two of them moved towards the table.

"Wait and see Connor, wait and see" Philip said. The ARC team watched as Helen and Philip typed at the laptops around the table, and they heard the slow murmur of machinery powering itself up.

"We should get out of here" Abby whispered to the others, Jenny nodded in agreement.

"We need armed back up" Becker whispered hurriedly back.

"No" Matt mumbled back, keeping an eye on the open anomaly in front of him. Was this it, was this really it. The thing he had been planning for his whole life, his mission to stop the destruction of humanity, was it really nearing its end?

"Matt's right" Connor replied quietly "We need to stay and stop whatever the mad idiots are planning" he finished, looking at the others, who all had grim expressions on their faces.

"Connor, the one thing living in the most primeval eras of history did for me was improve my hearing" Helen said, turning to face the team "It was the only thing that kept me alive, having such sensitive hearing" she snarled, just as Philip placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ready" he said slowly. Helen nodded, giving the ARC team one last look before she turned around, leaving Philip to stare at the team. Conner glared at him.

"I trusted you, all the work I was doing for you, for the ARC. And you killed Sarah…and Lester. You are a coward, the worst kind of man there is" Connor said, glaring at him. Philip just looked at him before turning back to Helen, who was holding a small black box in her hand.

"Do it, do it now" Philip said, nodding. Helen took a small breath before placing her thumb over a small green button, the thumb lowered until it was touching the plastic button.

"WAIT" Abby called out, Helen looked at her before pushing the button down.

Then there was nothing. The room filled with an engulfing silence, one that threatened to overwhelm them all, even the technicians were looking at Helen. The ARC team, unsure what was happening were about to make there move, when one of the locked anomalies opened.

"What…" Connor said slowly, but he was interrupted as another of the locked anomalies opened, its light dancing in the darkness. Then another opened, and another. The ARC team watched in disbelief as more and more of the anomalies opened; line after line.

"Philip, what have you done?" Matt shouted at Philip, who smiled.

"Don't you see Matt; this is what the ARC has been working for. Everything that the anomalies are, why they appear, we'll know" Philip said back.

"This is mental" Jenny said, looking horrified as every anomaly in the room blinked into existence.

Then the ground shook. It was the slightest of movements beneath the feet of those assembled in the warehouse, but it was noticeable. Then another tremor shook the room, this time, it was much more noticeable; Connor noticed the closet Locking Mechanisms wobble slightly before standing still.

"What the hell was that?" Connor said quietly as another tremor shook the entire room, this one felt the strongest yet.

"It's the beginning of a New Dawn; Connor" Burton said proudly "Today is the day the world changes".


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Its been while since I last uploaded, so today you get two chapters! Thanks to everyone who as reviewed this story, very thankful!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One - An Idea to Change the World**

* * *

_"__What the hell was that?" Connor said quietly as another tremor shook the entire room, this one felt the strongest yet._

_"__It's the beginning of a New Dawn; Connor" Burton said proudly "Today is the day the world changes"._

Burton stepped back and turned to face the hundreds of now open anomalies that were stood in front of him. Then ground started shaking ever more slightly; and Becker could tell this wasn't just a single tremor; it was more of an earthquake. A light layer of dust drifted down slowly from the ceiling, and the team could hear the entire building begin to groan where the steel beams were bending; the ARC team knew the warehouse wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. For a split second; Burton looked slightly a nervous, he then turned to face Helen Cutter, who was smiling.

"Do you think we should decrease the pressure?" Burton said, pacing towards the workstation and glancing at the screens, he then looked back out towards the anomalies.

"Of course not" Helen said sharply; she then turned to the technicians "Increase the power to 100%" watching as one of the technicians pushed forward a lever on the table. It was then Connor noticed the locking mechanism whirl louder, and a strange smell of burning plastic floated through the air.

"Philip, it's going to explode" Connor shouted; while the others looked on helplessly at the anomalies, none of them knew what to do. Burton was about to answer when he noticed a small crack appear in the ground just next to his feet; bending down, he slowly inspected the crack; running his finger along it just as the crack began to grow in length.

"Matt; we need to get out of here" Becker shouted; but the ARC team leader ignored he military captain and ran towards where Helen was stood.

"No you mad bitch- you can't do this" Matt roared, just as Helen turned to face him with a handgun in her hand, aiming straight at Matts face.

"I'll think you'll find I can do whatever the hell I like" Helen sneered; even above the noise her voice still sent shivers running down Jenny's spine.

"Increase the power to 200%" Helen said to the technician; who looked uneasy. "Do it now" Helen said quietly; giving the young technician a death stare; he hesitated for a fraction of a second longer before pushing the lever forward again.

Matt stepped away from Helen and back towards where the other members of the team were stood; it was then they seemed to notice what Burton was doing.

"That wasn't there a minute ago" Abby said, taking a step towards the large crack in the ground; but Connor placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

It was in that moment that time seemed to momentarily stop; and everything in the room seemed to go fuzzy, and then so many things happened at once.

The team looked up in time to see a large, earthshaking explosion rip through the far end of the warehouse; they felt the ground shake as red and orange flames tore into the air and bits of metal, plastic and concrete fill the air around them. Then the anomalies began to grow brighter and brighter; the room filled with an almost beautiful glow. Then the room darkened and the crack that Burton had been examining began to widen; small rocks and the concrete floor began to tumble into the ever growing chasm that was slowly forming. Burton slowly backed away from the fissure that was opening right in front of him; he then looked towards where Helen was stood. He watched as the technicians were fighting to control the ever growing unstable anomalies; and he knew they were failing. Sparks and smoke rose into the air from the large console that was stood in the corner. Then Philip turned back to the anomalies; he saw the flames rising up the walls of the warehouse; then part of the roof slowly fell to the ground; sunlight flooding in the room.

"What have I done" he whispered slowly.

Helen looked around her; all of her hard work was being destroyed and she knew there was nothing she could do. Slowly putting her hand in her pocket; she pulled out a device which would mean she would be able to flee the destruction of _New Dawn_. She looked down at the anomaly opener in her hand, she pressed the power button and felt the device power into life. From across the room, Matt looked around in awe; before regaining his composure and turning to his team.

"We need to get out, now. This whole buildings coming down" Matt shouted, the others nodded in agreement. They then stepped back towards the door; just as the anomalies began spinning and growing smaller and smaller. Jenny turned just in time to see Helen point something into the air in front of her; and then a glowing anomaly appeared; Helen took one last glance, looking Jenny in the eye.

"Your not going anywhere you murdering bitch" Jenny shouted, anger flaring up inside of her; she made to run towards the anomaly, but before she had even moved, Helen had stepped through the anomaly, and disappearing from sight. Cursing out loud, Jenny turned to the team "Helens gone" she cried to Matt, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right; Becker, get Abby and Jenny out. Wait by the cars" Matt shouted; turning from Becker to Connor "I need your help with something" Matt said, looking Connor in the eye; he nodded.

"Wait, you need to get out as well" Abby said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Connor, who couldn't look her in the eye.

"Abby, I cant; I have to stop this or were all gonna die" Connor said, stepping forwards and placing on soft kiss on Abby's forehead. He then nodded to Becker; who slowly, but forcefully put his arm round Abby's shoulder and led her out of the warehouse. Jenny gave Matt and Connor a meaningful look, they acknowledged it with a small nod; the two men then watched as Jenny also jogged out of the groaning warehouse.

Matt and Connor then turned to look at the destruction happening all around them.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop it?" Connor said, looking at Matt in the eye. The older man looked serious for a moment before turning to Connor with strange grin on his face.

"I have an idea"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two - The Ultimate Sacrifice**

* * *

_Matt and Connor then turned to look at the destruction happening all around them._

_"How the hell are we supposed to stop it?" Connor said, looking at Matt in the eye. The older man looked serious for a moment before turning to Connor with strange grin on his face._

_"I have an idea"_

Connor looked at the grin on Matts face for a moment before nodding. The two of them then looked around the room, watching as the anomalies began to pulse and glow darker. Connor knew they were become too unstable and that any minute; something bad was going to happen, and he didn't want to be in the room when it did. He then saw Philip Burton…he was standing in front of the rows of anomalies, his dark suit covered in the white dust that was slowly falling from what was left of the high ceiling. Matt then became aware of him too, he then stepped forward.

"Burton" Matt shouted above the roar of noise all around them, he saw Philip slowly turn his head "How do we stop this?" he said, watching as Philip turned around to face them. Philip was silent for a moment, before answering.

"You can't Matt…its over" Philip said, a defeated look covering his face. Before Matt could reply, he felt Connor move quickly past him and watched as the young man reached Burton; who flinched.

"Philip; I know you've built a recovery program into the console. You wouldn't be so stupid not to" Connor shouted, watching Philips changing expression.

"I can't Connor" Philip said, just Matt reached them "If I do it, then all my research- everything will be lost" he said, turning to face the anomalies. Matt looked around, watching as the technicians gathered up folders and boxes before fleeing the large, blown-out door that led to the outside world.

"Don't you understand Philip; if we don't do this, then we will all die. Your research will be worth nothing" Matt said, placing a hand on Philips shoulder. Then the large warehouse filled with an eerie silence, everything around them seemed to become soundless. For a moment, nothing happened; but then the anomalies began to grow brighter again, filling the room with an orange blaze.

"We have to do it now Philip" Connor said to the scientist, who nodded slowly. Without another word, the three men quickly moved towards the now abandoned console, and Matt and Connor watched as Philip set to work on the console, his fingers fluttering over the buttons. For a few minutes, none of the men spoke, Connor looked around the room, watching as the corner of the warehouse slowly burned. Matt had his eyes fixed on the console in front of him, observing as Philip pressed buttons and typed on the keyboard.

After a few more minutes, Philip slammed his hand on the console in frustration, he then looked up at Matt; a haunted look on his face.

"There is nothing we can do. Helens disabled the self-destruct program, I can't stop this" He said, looking at Matt in the eye, Connor looked at the console, before turning to Matt.

"Are you seriously saying that's it; after everything we've been through, we are all going to be killed because of that crazy, demented bitch?" Connor said, looking from Matt to Philip then back to Matt.

"Is there anything you can do Philip, not even a back-up program or something" Matt asked desperately, looking Burton in the eye "Millions of people are going to be killed if we don't do something" Matt shouted.

"There is nothing we can do, not unless we can…" Burton began, but stopped himself.

"What Philip?" Connor said, stepping forward "_Not unless_ what?" he said forcefully. Philip was silent for a moment, before looking Matt in the eye.

"Not unless we self destruct the program from inside, from right where were standing" Philip said slowly. It was then everything clicked into place; and Matt realised this was why he had been sent from the Future, it was so he could stop the destruction of the Earth, he was going to die saving the world.

"Is there really no other way?" Connor said, realising one of them was about to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"No, the self-destruct launch has to be done from this console, by two people entering the same code at the same time from different consoles. Anyone in this room will be killed instantly" Philip said, looking at the men. Silence spread between them, before Matt turned to Connor.

"I'll do it" Philip said, looking at Connor and Matt, who looked up shocked "Im the one who got us into this mess, I should be the one to get us out of it" he said, looking more at Matt as he said the last bit. Matt gave Burton a small nod, before turning to face Connor, who had tears forming in his eyes.

"You have to go mate" he said simply to the younger man, who stared at him, Conner slowly shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere Matt, not without you" Connor said weakly, looking Matt right in the eye. Matt slowly steeped forward and placed a hand on Connors shoulder.

"You have to Connor, Philip and I will self-destruct the program from the console, we can end this right now" Matt said, glancing at the workstation.

"Connor, you'll have thirty seconds to get out of here, not even that. The explosion will be rather large" Philip said quietly, not really registering the fact that he was about to die.

"Matt, please…we need you. The ARC needs you" Connor said, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. Matt stepped forward and looked Connor in the eye.

"This is my time Connor. You know as well as I do everything has to come to an end, and you have Abby to think about, you have to go" Matt said, pulling Connor into a hug. Conner wrapped his arms around the ARC's team leader before letting him go. He then stepped backwards away from Matt and Burton, before turning around and running from the warehouse.

* * *

**A/N - There is one final chapter left and an epilogue and then that's a wrap! Hit the little review button at the bottom and tell what you think!**

**D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - And this is it, finally reached the end. Thanks to every one who has read and left a review, there is epilogue to this and I am currently working on a sequel. For now though, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three - The End**

* * *

"What the hell is going on in there?" Abby said, looking at Jenny and Becker, who were looking straight ahead at the warehouse, watching as the plume of black smoke rose high into the air.

"There'll be fine Abby, they are probably taking their time mucking about. You know what Connor's like" Jenny answered, although she didn't really believe a word of it herself.

"Why is it always Anderson and Temple who have to be the last ones out?" Becker asked, and Jenny noticed the concern that had filled the captain's voice. The three remaining members of the ARC team had been stood outside the burning warehouse of Prospero Industries, waiting for their two teammates for five minutes, and there was still no sign of them.

Jenny watched as Becker grew slowly more and more agitated; he began pacing up and down and was looking at the entrance every three seconds, he then stepped forward.

"I'm going in and getting them" Becker said, stopping mid-pace and moving towards the warehouse, he had only taken a few steps when he saw someone burst through the open doorway that led inside. Squinting, Becker realised it was Connor; he was alone and running, fast.

"What the hell?" Jenny said quietly, watching as the young man sprinted across the gravel towards the group.

"GET DOWN" Connor roared as he neared them, and the others knew something was seriously wrong. Becker grabbed hold on Abby and Jennys hands, pulling them round to the side of the black pick-up truck. He fell to the ground and watched as Connor skidded round the front bumper and fall down next to him.

They felt the explosion under their feet before they actually heard it. They felt the ground tremble, and over their heads; the windows of the pick-up shattered as the shockwave tore through the air, causing pieces of glass to rain over them. They then heard the most terrifying eruption, one that seemed to fill the air and last for hours, even though it only lasted seconds. Staying down on the ground, they then heard several loud crashes and knew the rubble of the _New Dawn_ warehouse was plummeting to the floor, fragments of brick, concrete and glass smashing down onto the pick-up.

And then there was silence, absolute silence.

Becker was the first to lift his head; he looked left and right, and saw the others covering their heads. The explosion had disorientated him; his ears were ringing form the shockwave. He then slowly shook Connor next to him and watched as the man lifted his head; and Becker knew he was okay. The military captain then turned to Abby and Jenny, who were both lifting their heads and shaking the fragments of glass out of their hair.

"Are we alive?" he heard Abby say, and then decided to stand up. Doing so; he then turned around, and his mouth dropped as he looked at the scene in front of him. The others then joined Becker, mesmerized at the site that was unfolding just a few meters away.

Metal beams and concrete scattered the ground around where the warehouse had once stood, but now, nothing was left. Nothing had survived the explosion. Nothing except the anomalies.

But as the team watched, they were slowly disappearing. Not in the usual way when they fade and then eventually blink out of existence. No, one by one; each anomaly slowly moved through the air of its own accord towards one particular anomaly; the one Helen had stepped through when she first appeared in the warehouse. The team watched as the anomalies disappeared from sight, until only one was left, the one Helen had made.

"Is it growing…?" Jenny asked anxiously, squinting towards the anomaly, which began to pulse.

"No, its closing" Connor said, watching as the anomaly began to shrink smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared. The team stood in silence for a moment, staring at the now destroyed warehouse. Connor then turned to Abby and looked her in the eye.

"It's over" he mumbled before letting his emotions finally overwhelm him, he stepped towards Abby but before he could react she had flung her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. The two stayed like this until Abby let go, they then turned to look at Becker and Jenny, who both had grim looks on their faces.

"Connor" Becker said slowly "Where's Matt?" the solider asked. Connor looked him in the eye before shaking his head slightly, and both Becker and Jenny understood what this meant.

"You mean…" Abby said, looking up at Connor.

"Helen had disabled the self-destruct system, the only way they could it was from inside at the console. It needed two people to completely the shutdown. They would have been killed instantly" Connor said slowly, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

"No, he can't be dead" Jenny said numbly, not believing another person had died for the ARC.

"I'm so sorry" Connor said, moving towards Jenny and pulling her into a hug, he could her shake slightly as all the tears she had been holding back finally escaped. After a few moments, Connor let her go, before turning back to Abby; he glanced at Becker, who looked a little bit lost.

"What do we do now" Abby asked, looking more to Becker for guidance.

"I have no idea Abby, guess head back to the ARC. We need to inform Lester" Becker said slowly before turning to look at the smoking ruins of the Prospero warehouse. Then, out of nowhere, Becker felt a small gust of wind blow from behind him- and it sent shivers down his spine. Connor and Jenny must have felt it to because they shivered slightly. Becker then looked at Abby, who was staring at something behind Becker, and she had the most confused look Becker had ever seen plastered all over her face.

"Abby…what's wrong" Becker asked the blonde woman. And in that moment he really didn't want to turn around. Abby looked confused for a moment before letting a small smile creep across her face.

"_Matt_…"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/C - And that's a wrap, 24 chapters later and its all over. Thanks to everyone who has read this and left a review. I am currently working on a sequel so hopefully that should be coming soon, so enjoy this epilogue and look out for an old face returning...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four - Epilogue**

* * *

_4 Months Later_

It had been 4 long months since the destruction of Prospero Industries and the death of Philip Burton, and life at the Anomaly Research Centre was slowly getting back to normal. In the aftermath of the near apocalypse, the anomalies seemed to die down for the ARC team, to the point of one or two opening a week.

As for the team, they were more close-knit than they had ever been before. Connor and Abby had got engaged a week after the near destruction of the world, and the wedding plans were in full swing. Becker and Jess had become increasingly close, the two had been sharing a lot of time together, and the longing glances across the ARC's Hub didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team. However the biggest change in the team was Matt. After what had happened inside the _New_ _Dawn_ warehouse, the rest of the team thought Matt had been killed, that he had died saving the world. But then he was given a second chance. He had completed his mission and had stopped the end of the world, but at a price, he knew he would never be able to return to his own time because it longer existed…but now he felt he didn't need to. He had a home here, a family. Three weeks after New Dawn had been shut down; Emily Merchant stumbled through an anomaly from the Victorian Era and right into Matt's arms, and the two realised they couldn't live without each other.

And then there was Jenny, it had been just over a year since she had been drafted back into the ARC Operation to uncover what Philip Burton was planning, and even though her job was over, she couldn't ever leave the ARC again, ever. This was her life.

xxxxx

As Jenny sat in the main Hub of the Anomaly Research Centre, finishing off yet another report for Lester, she cast her eyes around the near empty room. She first noticed Abby, Jess and Emily all gathered round the ADD- it seemed the three of them were looking at bridesmaids dresses online. Abby had chosen her two colleagues as bridesmaids while she had asked Jenny to be her Maid of Honor. Abby and Connor still hadn't set a date for the wedding, but they wanted to have it as soon as possible. Jenny then cast her eyes onto the three men of the team, they were up the far end of the Hub and it seemed Connor had invented a new game. Matt was kneeling on the floor with a metal bin in his hands whilst Becker and Connor were throwing tennis balls towards him, aiming for the bin, most of them were hitting Matt in the face though. Then movement in the corner of Jenny's eye made her sit up straighter. She heard an office door open and saw Lester stride into the Hub.

"With the risk of sounding like a complete idiot, but what the bloody hell am I paying you lot to do?" Lester said loudly, and all around the Hub a flurry of movement could be seen. Jess closed the ADD screen and pulled up a series of graphs and charts. Whilst Matt practically threw the bin out of his hands as he jumped to his feet.

"My office now" Lester said sternly, before turning on his heal and walking back into his office.

"You are so dead" Jenny heard Connor mumble to Matt, who just shrugged his shoulders. As Jenny stood up and made her way across the Hub, she felt someone rush over towards her; she turned to see Abby grinning at her.

"Jen, I found the perfect bridal shop and I've booked an appointment for Sunday, you're free aren't you?" Abby asked, looking excited.

"Course I am, just text me all the details and I will be there" Jenny said, smiling as she walked over the threshold into Lester's office. Becker, Matt and Connor were already in the room, the three of them leaning against the large glass window. Jenny and Abby sat down on the sofa that was positioned in front of another window, and then Jess and Emily walked in, Jess shutting the door behind her.

"Look Lester" Matt began "we haven't had a callout in three days, were bored and restless and just need…" then Matt trailed off as Lester raised his hand.

"I'm sure you've all got plenty of reasons why none of you apart from Miss Lewis seemed to be doing any work, but that isn't the reason I called you in here" Lester said, keeping eye contact with Matt until he was done.

"Oh, right, fair enough…" Matt mumbled awkwardly, earning him a smirk from Connor and Becker, and even Jenny couldn't help but grin. Lester just raised a single eyebrow at the team leader before continuing.

"As you know, we have been sharing the ARC with the construction company in charge of repairing the car park, but by the end of the week they will be done with the reconstruction of the car park as well as the other areas affected by the explosion" Lester said as he leant back in his chair.

"Finally" Connor exclaimed "it's taken them long enough" he said, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Becker.

"Well done for pointing out the bloody obvious Connor, but yes, it has taken a while. The explosion did more internal damage than we previously thought, mainly to the offices in that part of the building" Lester said, more to Connor then rest of the team.

"Now- with the ARC back to full operational order, we can now move on from what happened fou-" but Lester was interrupted by the sound of blaring alarms and the flashing of the red-pulsing lights. As soon as the alarm was set off, the team all moved from where they were in Lester's office and piled out into the main Hub and towards the ADD, leaving Lester sitting at his desk.

"Why do I bother?" he mumbled to himself before leaning back in his seat.

xxxxx

The anomaly was located inside a small church in the Surrey countryside. It took the team little over half an hour to get to the church and before long, they were pulling up outside, the ARC pick-up trucks skidding slightly on the gravel track. Jess had been giving the team frequent updates as they drove to the anomaly site, and Jenny had made sure the local police force had closed the road in both directions to keep any civilians away from the anomaly. As the team got out of the trucks, Jess's voice crackled into the teams ears.

_"__Guys, all traffic is out of the area, and there's been no screaming so we can assume there's not been an incursion_"Jess said, and Jenny could hear the clicking of keyboard keys in the background. Then Emily's voice filled the earpieces.

"_Please make sure you stay safe and all return_" Emily said, and Becker grinned at Matt, knowing this was more him than anyone else.

The team made their way towards the church door entrance, Matt and Becker upfront while Jenny and Abby behind, all with EMD's in hand. Connor was still at the pickup unloading the Locking Mechanism.

"Okay, on three, Matt open the doors" Becker said, he then turned around to face Jenny and Abby.

"Stay alert and shoot anything that moves" Becker mumbled, gripping his EMD tighter. The four of them stood at the door for a moment before Becker held up three fingers, slowly, he lowered them one at a time. When he reached one, Matts hand was on the door handle. Becker then put the last finger down and Matt pulled the door open and the team rushed inside.

The church was rather small inside; just a few rows of chairs with an aisle down the middle, the team found the anomaly up on the raised platform, directly behind the alter, there was no sign of a creature incursion. The team moved through the church slowly, shining their EMD torchlights into every corner, just as a familiar voice filled the small room.

"You lot took your time" the male voice said, and it sent shivers down Jenny's spine. She slowly turned around, aiming her torch up to the small balcony that was directly above the door. Standing there was a man Jenny thought she would never see again…

She heard Becker move next to her and aim the torchlight right in the man's face, causing him to cover his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Becker said out loud, a shocked look had spread all over his face.

"Defiantly not kidding mate" the man replied, letting out a laugh. Jenny stepped forward, her mouth hanging open slightly, she then uttered the name she never thought she's say again.

"Danny Quinn…"

**To be continued...**

**And that's it, hope you enjoyed, why not leave a little review and let me know what you thought!**

**D**


End file.
